I Need Love, I Need You
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: We all know Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, a demigod fighting monsters, can be a bit moody, but he is still a guy. When Percy, Annabeth, and Grover bring a new demigod to camp, Nico starts feeling weird when he sees her. Is he falling in love? How can he possibly resist? Sorry if RR characters are OC. Dont own the Nico image
1. When they Meet

Chapter 1

Nico

I'm a little impatient right now. Percy and Annabeth got an iris message from Grover. He needed help bringing a demigod back to Camp Half-Blood because of some monster and he couldn't do it alone. Percy asked me if I wanted to come along but I said I was busy. The truth was that I have been trying to live my life here and I still haven't adjusted. I really miss my sister, Bianca. She has been with me through all the hard times and now I have no one. Well I have Percy, but it's not the same. It's hard to accept the fact that other people care about me. There are rumors that there are girls (mainly the aphrodite kids) that have a crush on me because I look like a bad boy or an emo and think it's 'hot'. I couldn't care less.

So, I'm thinking about this while I'm walking out of the ampitheater when I see four figures emerging from Half-Blood Hill. A crowd starts to form as they get into the border. Then, I see her. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen and who ever couldn't see her must be blind. She has long black hair and...sea green eyes. Funny, I think, her eyes are like Percy's. Well to me, hers are more pretty. As I get closer, I see that the girl, Percy and Annabeth have scratches and bruises, but nothing that can't be fixed. Grover is okay,except for the fact that his shirt looks like it was set on fire, is missing his pants and his right shoe. Percy spoke up,"Everyone, this is Rose. She is-WOAH!" All of a sudden every boy started crowding around Rose and shouting stupid comments.

"I call dibs!"  
"I saw her first"  
She's mine!"

I get pushed to the ground by David, a child of Ares, who was rushing to get to the girl. We didn't get along. "Sorry," He said in a moking way. Okay, we hated each other. "Why you-" but he dissappeared into the crowd. I got up ready to find David and punch him in the face or send a skeleton warrior after him (which ever one hurts him the most) when all of a sudden a huge wave erupted from the middle of the crowd that not only got all tose boys wet, but knocked them out! He would have laughed right then and there. Luckly, I didn't get wet since I wasnt that close to the crowd. In the middle stood Rose with a scared look on her face(I'd be scared too, getting mobbed by a bunch of crazy guys), Percy, who looked shocked, Annabeth, who was speechless, and Grover, whose face looked grim.

I walked up to Rose. "Hey, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name's Nico, son of Hades. Sorry about the guys." I held out my hand. "Hello, my name's Rose." She smiled a bit and shook my hand. Her hand was warm and a bit shaky. He looked at Percy,"Geez Percy. I simple 'back off' might've worked." Percy shook his head. "I didn't do it, honest." Okay, that was strange. If Percy didn't do it than who did? "Well if it wasn't you seaweed brain, then who..." Annabeth stopped and looked at Rose. "Woah, back up for just a second. You think Rose did that?" I ask. "I dont know what to think right now. Nico take Rose to the Hermes cabin. Annabeth, Grover, and I need to talk." I nodded,"Come on Rose. I'll show you around'' and we started walking into Camp.  



	2. The Bet with the Stoll Brothers

Chapter 2

Nico

Everyone keeps staring at me and Rose and I'm a bit uncomfortable. Rose is too busy asking questions. "What were you guys talking about back there? I honestly don't know how I did that, really." I couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry it's just that Percy is the son of Poseiden and normally water is his specialty. Long story short, you couldn't of done that unless your dad was him, which is impossible because The Big Three, Zeus, Poseiden, and Hades made an oath after WWII to never have children again. You see, their children are very powerful and very dangerous and when 1 of them reached 16 they would make a choice that would either save or destroy olympus. Zeus and Poseidon broke the oath because Thalia and Percy were born. Thalia was about to turn 16 but joined the hunters to never age. Percy made the choice and saved olympus. If he would of died, I might have been the one to make the choice."

"Wow" was all Rose could say. I waited to see if she had any more questions. "I knew I was seeing strange things thoughout the years but never believed me!" she said.

"Who's ?"

"She's the one who took care of the kids back in the Orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"Yeah, I never knew who my parents were. said that I was left at the door of the orphanage when I was about 1 year."

That reminded me of... well me. I didnt know who my parents were until a few weeks ago before the titan war. "Don't worry. Maybe you'll get some answers after your godly parent gives us a sign."

"I still have one more question."

"Go ahead and ask."

"You said that Zeus and Poseidon broke the oath. You also said that you were a son of Hades, so didn't Hades also break the oath?" She was a good listener. I don't know if I want to tell her anything about me. I barely know her! "That's different." I'm feeling uncomfortable again. "How?" I hesitate. I don't want her to think I'm a freak or something. I don't know why I care so much what she thinks of me, but I do. "It's going to sound really weird and it is a long story and not the happiest." I warn. "I've seen plenty of weird stuff and I have the time."says Rose. I don't want to scare her off. It's nice talking to someone other than Percy. I'm about to tell her when I see the Hermes cabin. "I'll tell you later. Come on. You need to meet your cabinmates." We walk to the cabin. Before we go in,though I asked, "Do you have anything valueble in your pockets?" Rose shook her head,"Why?''I explain that Hermes is the God of theives and she gets it.I see a lot of familiar faces, but I can't find Travis or Connor anywhere. Then suddenly they're behind me and yell "BOO!" Rose jumps but I didn't get scared. They are still trying to scare me. We made a bet, if they can scare within a month (I know but U wanted to play fair and I've seen it all) I had to run in my underwear through the whole camp yell "Look at me, Look at me!'' and if they lost, they had to stop playing pranks on people for a whole month. When I said that, they were determined to scare me. They loved pranking people. "It is not childessness or inmature. It's a work of art that leaves a smile on your face once it is done." Travis said while he was arguing with Katie.

So anyway I turned around and casually said "Hey Stoll " the Stoll brothers were smirking. "I knew that wouldn't work."said Travis. "We've tried almost everything" I rolled my eyes. "Rose , Travis and Connor. They are the Stoll brothers." They both wave at her. I look at Travis," You know what to do from here right?" Travis smirks,"Hey, I'm not that stupid." I laugh," Okay she's unclaimed so don't get too comfortable." "Don't worry. She's safe here."says Connor and turns to Rose,"I hope your our new sister. You look like someone who can get whatever she wants, what with that pretty face of yours." Rose blushed. "Bye ya later."I say and leave. I hope that she likes it here.

I'm not sure what to do so I go to train and stuff for about an hour and just go to my usual place where I stand and think of how my life 's at the edge of the woods. I stay in the shadows. Instead of thinking about about the usual, I think about Rose instead. I'm still thinking about her when I see a group of Arphodite girls in a bunch and each of them has a pair of scissors. I don't really know what's happening until I see Rose in the middle of the group and that's when I get it and run to her. 


	3. Aphrodite kids are bad hair stylists

**Authors Note- So I'm sorry if you're confused about the last paragraph of the chapter. I have a crappy computer. Anyway just to make sure you understand the story, this is like a week after Percy saves the war. SORRY, you're probably not going to read this anyway so on with the story. This is my first time writing so tell me if it's good.**

**~Melissa**

Rose

Travis and Connor were explaining what it meant to be a demigod. So far, it was fighting monsters, making sure how to use weapons how monsters don't eat you, and how monsters can smell you. Great, I think, at least now my life's more exciting than my old life but a little too dangerous for my taste. I also can't wait to know who my godly parent is. I've waited so many years to finally know and back at the orphanage, they never knew. But do I really want to know the people who abandoned me? I don't know, it's a bit complicated right now. Ever since I could remember I always prayed at night hoping my parents would come and save me, but they hadn't. Then I'm thinking of Nico and how he wasn't what I expected. I might even think of him as cute. What did he mean when he said that Hades didn't break the oath yet he was claiming that he was his son. That's a bit confusing if you ask me and I just have the feeling he wasn't lying either. Funny, I've noticed that not many people talk to Nico. Maybe it's because that whenever you're close to him, you feel a kind of invisible force field around him. He just radiates so much power that makes people back off like when you back away from a bomb that might explode at any minute. I don't know why, but I didn't feel the need to back away. If anything I wanted to get closer to him (A/N: Don't think negative. I didn't mean that way). She could see in his eyes that he was bitter, sad, and felt alone. I could read people that well. I didn't want to see him so miserable so even though I didn't know yet, I was going to be friends with Nico Di Angelo. But first, I had to find him.

So I'm walking around trying to find Nico. I'm thinking of how I like him because he doesn't stare at me or acts stupid like most of the guys I've met(which was about all the boys that crowded me when i first got here) and then I see him. He's leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and he did look like one of those bad boys that you see in movies. I'm walking toward him when suddenly I'm in the middle of a crowd again. but unlike the last crowd I was in earlier, they were girls and they all had on expensive looking jewelry, pants, shoes. They could be supermodels. They all had on so much make-up on that I'm thinking that not even clowns where that much.

Then a girl about 15 walks up to me and looks at me straight in the eyes and I know I'm in trouble. "Hey hon. My name's Drew, daughter of Aphrodite and these are my sisters..." The girl, Drew?, seems like the leader. She starts saying there names but I'm not paying attention because I'm still trying to figure out how to get out of this. "So you're probably wondering why we're talking to you. See the thing is that we Aphrodite girls like to date guys and then dup them an-" I interrupt her. ''That's horrible!" Drew has an annoyed expression,"And we see you as a threat to us. Isn't that right girls?"She asks her sisters. They all agree but it doesn't look sincere."so sorry, hon, but we can't let you have all the guys' attention. I'm afraid we have to fix that" Drew doesn't sound sorry, in fact she's sneering. "look you can have the boys. I'm not interested in any right now." I say. Drew has a fake sympathetic face on,''Aww, the little princess thinks she can get out of this. Sorry but we're going to have make you...not so attractive girl.'' And they every girl takes out a pair of scissors. Drew steps up and grabs a fistful of my hair while two other girls restrain me. I'm screaming and kicking but nothings working. When Drew is about to cut a big chunck of hair, I hear Nico,"Hey Drew! Leave her alone." To my surprise Drew let's go of my hair and the girls restraining me let me go too. Drew looks at Nico innocently, "Oh, hon, I wasn't doing anything wrong. The Stoll brothers do much worst to other people. And besides why do you care?"

"You're just jealous that Rose got more attention than you in a day than you did in a week!" Nico replies. Drew turned bright red with anger."How dare you-" "Go and leave Rose alone."Nico glares at her to show he's serious. Drew leaves without another word followed by her sisters. While the Aphrodite girls pass me the whisper sorry and run off after Drew. Nico's expression softens. "Are you okay Rose?" I feel a warm sensation explode inside me as he looks at me in the eye. It's like his chocolate-brown eyes look straight through me. "Yeah, Thanks." Then I hear a horn."It's time for Dinner. Come on I'll take you"

"Okay" is all I say as we walk beside each other to dinner.

* * *

**Okay so I just really want to know if you guys like it so I'm not going to update until I get at least 15 reviews or if you want PM me. Don't hate me.**


	4. Rose Learns More About the Son of Hades

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm back. Here's another chapter and I'm sorry if you already know about Nico's past but Rose doesn't. Anyway, I was thinking like maybe in like the 6th or 7th chapter I have Percy, Annabeth or whoever else tell the story from their point of view. Who do you think it should be? Review and tell me who?(I suggest Percy, but whoever you choose is fine) Last thing, I'd like to give a shout out to **

**_Ironfey13__, _**

**_truly-Madly-Deeply-Forever and_**

_** all the other people who reviewed/PM my story. Hope you like it :) Here's Chapter 4**_

**~Melissa**

* * *

Rose

(**Please **read the A/N at the top. It's kinda important)

"Why aren't you with Travis and Connor? They are supposed to keep an eye on you."Nico looked worried. I thought that was sweet of him. "I kind of convinced them to let me explore for a while. They weren't paying me much attention since they kept talking about pranking the Ares cabin because they're over due or something like that." Nico smiled. "I hope they get David. He's a jerk just because he thought I stole the spotlight when we were fighting the titans since I came late in the war to help." I raised an eyebrow. "But I got a good reason," he added quickly, "I was trying to convince my father to help us. He was a bit bitter to the rest of the gods."

"Where was I when all this happened?" I say

"It's okay. It's a good thing you weren't there. Many demigods died in the war."says Nico.

"I know but I feel a bit guilty in not helping in the war." And I am guilty. All those people risking their lives to save the world and what was I doing? Thinking about how I hated my life and how I might not get adopted. I sighed. "Don't worry about it. You just didn't know. The Fates have their reasons and wanted you at camp after the war or something." reassured Nico. I really am glad that I know him. We arrive at the mess hall pavilion. I saw a bunch of tables. Some were full of kids and some were empty or with just a few people. That was weird. "You sit at a table according to your godly parent. Not sure why, but that's how it is. You sit at the Hermes cabin since we don't know your godly parent yet." said Nico. I looked around and saw the Hermes campers laughing and stealing each other's food.

As I started walking towards the table I noticed that Nico was not following me. He went to sit at an empty table. I felt bad. I walked to the Hermes table where I was greeted by everyone. I sat between Travis and Connor. It looked like they didn't mind. "Man, What are you 12?I wished that you were a little older and maybe then we could go out. That is, if you aren't a child of Hermes." said Connor. Travis hit him in the arm and I was probably blushing like crazy while everyone else was laughing. "So, are we allowed to go to other tables?" I asked and the people at my table explained that we couldn't. I didn't even finish my steak. Then everybody got up and dumped some of their food in a fire. I was thinking_, Ok I better do what they do to make sure I don't get in trouble_. A girl, whose name was Amy said that you gave the gods burnt offerings because they liked the smell. That striked me as odd but whatever. I threw half of my steak and prayed to my godly parent, _Please just tell me who I am and I'll stop being mad at you for abandoning me. all I want to know is where I come from_. I went back to my seat.

* * *

After dinner, I was looking around for Nico when I saw it was getting dark. They said that the woods were filled with monsters. That scared me a little bit. What if I got eaten by one in my sleep? "Hey Rose!" I turned around hoping it was Nico. To my disappointment, it was David, the son of Ares. I guess he was good-looking. He had black military buzz hair cut, muscular and tall. He looked about 14 years old. He also had brown eyes, but unlike Nico's, his looked like they were ready to fight anyone or anything at any time. Not really my type.

"So what are you looking for hot stuff," I almost laughed. Was he flirting with me? I don't know if I should tell him that I'm not interested in him when he casually gets closer to me. I feel a little awkward and say in a polite smile," I'm looking for Nico. Have you seen him anywhere?" I can see in his eyes the hatred and jealousy. It disappears in a blink of an eye that I'm not sure if I imagined it. " Oh, so you're looking for the loner." That wasn't very nice. "Look, I think it's fair to warn you that Nico is bad news. I think you should stay as far away from him as possible. Besides, he thinks he's all high and mighty since he brought a whole army of skeletons. He stole the Ares' cabins glory! Well I hope you reconsider talking to him. I gotta go." And then he left. The things he said made me angry. _What did he know about Nico_. _He is a sweet, kind, and nice guy._ Then another thought hit me, What do I know about Nico Di Angelo? To be honest, not much. I have this feeling, though. That counts, right? MsGrant always said not to judge a book by its cover but I knew there was much more to the son of Hades and I am determined to prove what David said is wrong.

I spotted Nico walking towards the woods. I caught up to him. "Hey Nico, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, it's free time so we can do whatever as long as it doesn't kill us. I was just going to go into the woods and... and think."

"Can I come, too. I want to explore in there. Besides, I heard you aren't supposed to go alone" I said. Nico thought about this for a moment and for a second, I thought he was going to say no. He smiled at me, "I can't argue with that logic. Sure you can come, but stay close. We don't want you to get lost"I smiled back and we walked into the woods.

* * *

We were quiet for a while, but I spoke up," So, is this how life is? Always in danger from monsters, training with real weapons, and watching out for scary Aphrodite girls?" I asked.

Nico laughed. "Pretty much. You know, you don't have to stay in Camp all year 'round. You can come back in the summer and go back to the mortal world to try to live your life as normal as possible."

"Do you stay here year 'round?''

"Not exactly. I go visit my father and sister from time to time."

"Wait, does that mean that you go visit Hades in the Underworld?"

"Yeah, so tecnecly I've been to Hell" he said._ How could that be possible_. I stayed quiet for a while. He was looking at my face closely. "You said you visit your sister. Does she live in the underworld or something?" I asked. He stopped walking and the look on his face made me wish I hadn't asked that. Nico looked so sad that all I wanted to do was hug him. "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer, let's just forget about it." I said quickly. "No, it's okay. You should know who I am." I got to admit, I am really curious. We sat down under a tree and he started talking.

* * *

"There once was a beautiful woman named Maria Di Angelo. It's started after WWII. The gods had been a war with each other. It was Zeus and Poseidon on one side and Hades on the other. Hades lost and promised not to have any more children. Hades already had two children. Their names were Bianca and Nico Di Angelo." He stopped talking for a moment and kept talking," Hades wanted to protect Maria and the children. He wanted to take them to his palace in the underworld, but Maria wanted her children to live in the mortal world and be happy. She didn't think the gods would do anything to them. Hades knew better. While the kids played, Maria was arguing with Hades when she noticed her purse was missing. While she walked away Hades knew something bad was going to happen and he only had time to make a black wall of energy around the children. There was an explosion. Zeus had killed Maria." I saw a tear trickle down his pale skin as he continued the story," Hades was devastated as he held Maria's body in his arms. A fury took Bianca and her little brother to the Lethe. It washed their memories completely and were taken to the Lotus Casino where they never aged. Years passed by and they were taken to a boarding school where they continued their lives. They didn't know it had been 70 something years. Bianca grew to be 12 while she took care of Nico who was 10. They met this strange kids who claimed to be the children of the gods."

He started talking about how he felt abandoned lost and angry when Bianca left him to become a hunter. Of how he made Percy promise to take care of her when they went on the quest and Nico was left behind. Of how he had ran away and blamed Percy when she died and meeting a ghost that betrayed him. He said that after the war, at least his dad liked him now and that Persephone hadn't tried to turn him into a flower again.

That was a lot to take in. Nico got up,"That's my story. It's getting late, i think we better go." I got up and we looked into each other's eyes for a long time. I wasn't thinking and without hesitating I did what I've wanted to do since I asked that question. I wrapped my arm around his neck and hugged him. He felt tensed like he thought I was messing with him, but then relaxed and hugged me back. He felt cool and smelled like cinnamon. I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was racing. I could feel his heart thumping hard on his chest. Suddenly he unwrapped his arm from me and cleared his throat. It was dark but I could still see that he was blushing. I was probably blushing too. "I think we should go before they start looking for us." he said. We walked all the way to the Hermes cabin side by side in silence. "Well goodbye" I told him. "See ya later" he called back and started walking away.

I look around and see Travis and Connor as I come in. "Hey Rose, where have you been?" asked Travis. Before I could answer they took me to an empty bunk. "Never mind, it's almost curfew time. Hope you had a good first day. Before I forget, Percy and Annabeth want to talk to you in the morning." said Connor. "This is your bunk and here's a few things for you while you're here. The girls thought you might need these." said Travis. He gave me a pink backpack. "Thanks guys'' I said and they walked away. I opened the bag and inside were a couple of shirts and jeans, a hairbrush, toothbrush, a pack of socks, a pack of underwear, bras, and a ziplock bag full of little squares that looked like brownies. I'll save those for later. There also was a cotton white pajama shirt and pajama shorts.I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth ,put my pajamas on and went to sleep almost instantly.

That's when I had a dream.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and thanx so much for the reviews. I'll write the next chapter if I get 10 more.**

**~Melissa**


	5. Nico's Dream That Ends in Death

**A/N: Okay so this the 5th chapter. I really do like reviews. I didn't know exacly what a flame was, until I got one. I was thinking, Okayyy whatever. Look if you don't like it, why did you read it? People can be so stupid sometimes, but whatever no matter wat people say, I'm going to keep writing and if you keep sending me flames, well I wont care really.**

**~Melissa**

**Nico**

I had a funny feeling in my stomach that just wouldn't go away. I haven't let anybody touch me, let alone let them hug me. I was caught off guard when Rose hugged me. She was just so warm and her hair smelled like apples. I wanted to stay like that forever, feeling the warmth, love, and affection of another. My heart was beating hard against my chest and I could literally feel and hear hers. Then I came back to reality. _What am I doing?,_ I thought, _She's probably just doing this because she feels like she has to_. I pulled away. I knew I was blushing but I acted like I didn't know. Hopefully, it was too dark to see. I don't even know why I told her about myself. She didn't need to know. I basically poured my heart to her. I told her my thoughts and darkest feelings, yet I felt like I should and wanted to. This girl is messing me up. I don't know if my life was more or less complicated when she came into my life.

I got to my cabin and I was so emotionally exhausted that all I did was take off my shoes, throw my sword somewhere, and fell on my bed.  
That's when I had a dream. Now usually I stay up until I can't because...well, don't tell Travis or Connor but I'm afraid to fall asleep. Ever since we won the war, I've had nightmares, mostly about reliving my most horrible memories like actually seeing my sister die or my mother die. I must've been really distracted to forget that I didn't like sleeping.

_This dream is not like any other. I'm walking around Camp Half Blood and I'm actually happy. It's a nice sunny breezy day. I'm not wearing my usual outfit. No, I'm wearing a camp t-shirt and shorts. I'm not alone. Rose right beside me. She's so close that our shoulders are touching. "So, what do you want to do?'' I ask. Rose thinks for a moment, " Let's go to the climbing wall. I want to try to get all the way to the top this time. I was so close last time." We laughed. All of a sudden the sky is gray and clouds circle the sky around the whole camp. People are scared and then we hear Zeus. I know it's Zeus because Thunder and lightning is happening. "Brother! You have gone too far! Now watch your daughter DIE!" I'm confused and I see the angry god of the sky. He looks at me and Rose with eyes full of hatred and betrayal. And then he throws the thunderbolt, AT ROSE! I only have enough time to yell "NOO!" and fling my arms around her before everything turns black. _(A/N: TUM TUM TUUUUMMM!)

* * *

"NOOOOO!" I cry out. I'm awake. I look out the window and see that it's morning. I'm shaking and sweaty. What was that? I think, Was I going to die? Was Rose going to die? The thought scared me. No, it was just a nightmare, I tell myself even though I know it was real. I hurry to the bathroom, brush my teeth, take a quick shower and dress. After drying my hair as much as possible I just run my hand through it. I'm in a hurry okay. I don't have time to get a hairbrush. I run out of my cabin and head to the Hermes cabin. Half way there I stop. Should I tell her? I think, I don't want to scare her, but I need to tell some one! I'll tell Percy. Maybe he'll know what to do. I race to the Poseidon cabin. I knock on the door a little too loudly, okay it sounded like I wanted to break down the door. Maybe I did because Percy was taking too long to open the door. "What?!" he yells when he opens the door. I'm too distracted and hit him in the chest. he bends over, "What the he-" I quickly push him in the cabin and close the door.

"I'm sorry Percy, really I didn't mean to do that, but I have something important to tell you." I must've looked scared or something because he forgets that I punched him. "What is it?" I tell him about my dream. I don't leave out any detail. I can talk to Percy like that. I look at his eyes real closely. I can see fear even though I know he's trying hard not to show it. We stay quiet for a moment and finally Percy says, " Let's tell Annabeth, she's the best person to talk to." I only nod. We get up and go look for Annabeth.

We find Annabeth in deep conversation with Grover at the edge of the woods. "Annabeth!" Percy calls. Annabeth and Grover stop talking and look up to us, who are running to them. When we get there we catch our breath. " Annabeth! Nico has something important to tell you." says Percy. Annabeth has her serious face on," What is? This better not be a joke." she says. "This is no joke. Look, I had this dream..." I tell her what was in my dream(except for the part where I hug Rose. I know this is serious but it is still kind of embarrassing). Grover looks around, probably to see if no one is listening or trying to find furniture to chew on, not sure which one.

"We need to find Rose" she says. And there we go again running to the Hermes Cabin.

**Rose**

The dream I had was amazing, and not in a good way.

_I saw a woman carrying a bundle of blankets that had to be a baby. She was pretty and beside her stood a small boy about three. They were sitting by the fireplace. It was probably their living room. "Mommy, where's Rosie going?" asked the little boy. The woman smiled sadly at him. "Rose is going away for a while. Don't worry, you'll see her again." The little boy didn't look like he was convinced. "When?" he asked. Before she could answer there was a knock on the door. "Hold Rose while I get the door." She gave the baby to the boy and went to open the door. The boy smiled at the baby and she smiled back. "Don't worry, Rosie, Mommy says you'll leave for just a little bit and then you'll come back. She promised." He whispered to the baby. The boy turned around to see his Mom talking to a man wearing the strangest clothes he's ever seen. "I'm sorry miss, but he couldn't come himself. He said it was too dangerous so I'll be taking her instead." The woman had tears in her eyes "Okay, please make sure she gets there safely, Hermes." The man nodded. The woman came back to the boy who was holding the baby tightly in his arms. "Mommy, are you sure Rosie has to leave. She doesn't even know who that man is and neither do I." The boy was crying now. "Please, son, this is hard for me too, but we must be strong. You'll see her again." She took the baby from him and walked to Hermes. The boy followed. The Woman knelt down. " Say good bye to Rose."she said. The boy hugged the baby,"I love you Rosie." She got up and whispered her good bye. She kissed the baby on the forehead and handed the baby to Hermes. "I'll make sure she gets there safely." and left._

* * *

I got up. I was crying because I knew I was that baby and I had a mom and a brother. Where are they?, was my first thought. I didn't want to share this with anyone, not yet. I got up and got ready for breakfast.

After breakfast, I had to go talk to Percy and Annabeth, but Travis and Connor said I had to go see Chiron and Mr.D, whoever he is.  
The Stoll Brothers took me to a blue house where there was a fat guy in a very weird outfit was standing talking to a...is that a centaur? They stopped talking as soon as they saw us coming towards them.

"Oh great, as if we didn't have enough brats in this camp," said the fat guy.

"Mr.D, manners." said the centaur.

"Hello, welcome to Camp half blood, I'm Chiron. I train heroes and this is Dionysus, he's just messing with you." Mr.D looked confused."I was?" he asked. "Anyway, what is your name?" asked Chiron. I told them my name, how I got to camp and how my first day was. I didn't mention my dream (I was still freaked out about that.) or Nico (that was just something to keep to myself). Chiron nodded," Have you been claimed yet?" I shook my head. "Hmmmm, well that's strange. Don't worry about it. The gods are probably still getting used to claiming all their children. You may go now and nice meeting you Rose. If you need anything, come talk to me." I nodded and went to the Poseidon cabin. Nobody was there. What do I do now? I thought. I walked around camp. I bumped into Jake, I think.

"Oh, sorry." I told him.

"No problem. So what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, really."

"Why don't you try the sword training?"

"I don't have a sword."

What? We better get you a sword ASAP. Come on," Jake started walking and I followed.

There was a shed full of weapons. Who knew. "Pick your favorite." he said. I started looking around at the weapons, there were just so many. I spotted a reasonable looking sword. It wasn't too heavy for me. "You'll just have to use that while we find a better one,"said Jake. I slid it in my belt strap and was off to train with my sword. I thanked Jake and started walking when I saw Nico,Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Hey what's up?" I said. "We need to talk to you, Rose" Nico said. Did they know about the dream? Maybe not, that would be impossible, right? "Okay" I said. "Good. Let's go to my cabin. We don't need more people to know.," said Percy.

* * *

**Well that's the next chapter U guys, Tell me what you think. I dont like the ending of this chapter but I hope you like it.**


	6. Camp Half-Blood Gets A Visit From 2 Gods

**A/U: This is another chapter (DUH) So anyway, Enjoy. Don't worry there will be some other POV's later. Just not there yet.**

**~Melissa**

* * *

Nico

We were at the Poseidon cabin. Rose and Annabeth were sitting on a bed, Grover was pacing back and forth, Percy had pulled up a chair to sit, and I stood next to him. "So, what happened?" asked Rose. She looked worried. I didn't want to tell her, she looked scared, but she has to know. I just told her my dream, leaving out a few details. Long story short, I told her about the angry Zeus, the lightning, and the thunderbolt. At first she didn't say anything. She looked like she was in shock. Then, it looked like she couldn't hold the tears any longer and silently started crying. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't want to tell you, but you had to know." I felt really bad. Annabeth patted her on the back trying to comfort her. "Maybe it means something else like.." Percy was trying to figure out how to finish that sentence. Apparently he couldn't think of the right word because he stayed quiet. "I'm going to die?" asked Rose. I could tell she was trying not to cry but couldn't stop. Grover just kept pacing. "What are we going to do? Should we tell Mr.D and Chiron?" I shook my head. "Mr.D might try to turn her into a dolphin like he tried to do with Percy." Annabeth spoke up and I was relived because her plans were foolproof. I didn't like this one though.

"I think I know what we can do to not let that happen." Annabeth said. "How?" asked Grover. Rose looked at her. "please tell me you're not taking me back to the Orphanage. I want to stay here." Annabeth looked smug."Don't worry, there's an easier way. It's kind of obvious, really." Percy scratched his head, "All right, Wise Girl, what's your 'obvious' plan." Grover stopped pacing and stood beside me to hear Annabeth.

"Well, in Nico's dream, he saw himself with Rose, right?" I don't know why but that made me and Rose blush. Grover and Percy couldn't hold their chuckles in. Even more embarrassing. Annabeth giggled a bit before continuing, "Okay cut it out guys." We settled down.

I cleared my throat. "So, what was your idea again?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Like I was saying, all Rose has to do is stay away from Nico." Rose stole a glance at me. I could tell she didn't like the plan. Percy nodded, "It makes sense." My stomach hurted like crazy. Rose and I looked at each other and she sincerely looked sad. I couldn't take being there with her while everyone else was there. "Fine," I said with no emotion and walked out of the cabin. I sighed deeply trying to make my stomach stop hurting. I just tried to get on with the usual activities and try not to think of Rose. It was for her own protection, sure, but it still made me sad.

Over the past few days, I didn't talk, speak, or look at her. I hoped that in time I would stop liking her so much and I could go back to being my old self again. A week after the talk we had in the Poseidon cabin, I noticed that the temperature was rather high. What was I supposed to do? All I had were black jeans and shirts. I almost considered jumping in the lake.

Percy came to talk to me one morning. I was in my cabin lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure" I said. I sat up as he walked in. He sat down next to me. He looked worried. "Are you okay, Nico?" he asked. I looked at him," Yes, why are you asking. I'm fine." Percy didn't look convinced. "I know you enough to know that you are not okay, dude. And how can you wear black in this crazy weather?!" he said. I looked at my clothes. "Come on." he said as he got up." Where are we going?"I asked. We started walking to the Aphrodite cabin. "Okay, why are we going to that cabin?" I asked. Percy smiled,"You need new clothes and what better place to go than to them. They have more clothes than they know what to do with it." I groaned. I wasnt in the mood for this. I wasn't in the mood for anything, really.

The rest of the morning, Percy and me were looking for pairs of shorts. I told him if I had to wear shorts, they better be baggy and not too short or long. As for the shirts, I wasn't wearing the stupid shirts that had "The Aphrodite Cabin Owns Me". First, I'd rather wear the "I'm a Child of Ares" shirt. Actually if I had to choose, it would be really hard. They were both horrible. I settled for camp Half-Blood shirts. Almost all the girls that were helping us were checking me out. I kept my hands behind me.

When we finally got out of there, I had 3 new pairs of shorts. One was light tan, the other was dark tan, and the other was jean shorts. I had 5 Camp Half-Blood shirts. As we left, the Aphrodite girls kept saying if I needed anything else, to not hesitate and come back. Oh, I was not going back. I told Percy that I was going to change (clothes of course).

It was bound to happen sooner or later. It felt weird to not be covered up all the time to me. So anyway, I had this clothes on the rest of the day. Everyone just kept staring at me. Of course, I would glare at them and they would go back to whatever they were doing. I couldn't stop them from talking about me, though. I kept hearing at Archery class the girls staring and giggling at me. I wasn't as bad at Archery as Percy, which meant I sucked but at least I hadn't hit anybody with an arrow yet. I didn't really care what they said about me so I just acted normally. Over the next week, I've had girls come up to me and ask me out. I'm not that mean but they didn't interest me in any way. Funny what a change in outfit can do to a person. I had to make up excuses just to not be able to answer them. It is working so far.

I heard that the Aphrodite girls are having a contest to get me to date one of them. Whomever wins gets designer shoes or something. Won't they be disappointed when I don't pick any of them. I really want to be with Rose. She makes me feel differently somehow. It has been almost two weeks and I can't help but go talk to her. To take her somewhere we can be alone and talk. But I need to think about her being safe. When ever I doze off, I always dream that same dream with me and Rose getting blasted.

Rose

I hate this. I can't talk to Nico. I have to stay away from him. Annabeth said that it was for our own good. I know that but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I wonder how he feels about all this. Why did it have to happen to me. Boys flirting with me all day can get really annoying. I can't help but be a little angry at the Aphrodite girls for doing that stupid contest. Nico deserved better than those girls. I've gotten better with my sword. I'm good at Archery, but not as good at the Apollo cabin. I was fast, but not as fast as the nymphs. They say that I might need to practice more so I'm ready when I have to run away from some guy. That made me laugh and told them I could handle myself. I loved this place. I asked Percy about what the orphanage thought I was doing. He told me that they think at a year 'round school and not sure if I would come back. I couldn't believe they bought that. But at least I can still go back if I get adopted. Not very likely, but I can hope.

Today we had a free day where we could do activities without schedule which was fine by me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to Nico. I don't know why I care so much about him, but I do. I went to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. Nico opened and I tried not to jump into his arms and hug him."Rose, what are you doing here? We're not supposed to be near each other, remember?" he looked around to see if anybody noticed and pulled me in. The cabin was mostly black but I wasn't really paying attention to the decorations anyway. "I'm sorry, Nico. It's just that it hasn't been as fun here as I would have liked. The boys here are driving me crazy." He smiled, "Well, I'm sure Percy's not so bad." I smiled "I guess" Nico seemed to remember that he wasn't supposed to even be in the same room with her.

"This isn't safe, you know."

I shrugged."We're in the same room, No yelling from the gods, no destruction. I say it's safe enough." I said.

Nico thought about it.

"Come on Nico, let's go, it'll be fun. Please?" I asked.

"I want to, but what about Percy and Annabeth. They can be mean when they want to, trust me." he said.

"We'll just avoid them."

"I guess it would be fun and exciting. Oh, what the heck, sure!" he said. And with that we got out of the cabin as we decided what we were going to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

Nico

This was officially the best day of my life. We were having so much fun. We went to the lake and raced on canoes (I fell off mine), fought each other with our swords (She won, beginner's luck no doubt), and went to the woods where we found a clearing. It looked so beautiful. There was all kinds of flowers here and even a small lake. Rose and I decided that this would be our own secret place and that only we would know about it.

We were so close to getting caught by Percy and Annabeth, but we managed not to get caught. I was so distracted by Rose that I forgot about my dream and I said something that I would regret. "So what do you want to do now?" Rose thought about it,"Let's go to the climbing wall. I want to try to get to the top this time. I was so close last time."We laughed. And that's when I realized too late what was happening. The sky turned grey and heard Zeus. My dream was happening and I was too shocked to react until I saw him hurl the thunderbolt. I did exacly what I did in my dream and before I knew it, I thew my arms around Rose and I was surrounded by blackness.

I thought I was dead until I realized something. I was breathing and I could still feel Rose as we were holding each other tightly. Then I realized something else. I just assumed the blackness in my dream meant death, but it was actually something else. Rose gasped," We're not dead." she whispered. "You did this didn't you?" she asked and I could feel her smile on my shoulder.

"I somehow made a wall of black energy around us, like my father did when he saved me and Bianca from that explosion when we were little." I said. Rose sighed deeply. We pulled away from each other. "So, can you take off the force field now?" she asked. "Not sure, I've never done this before." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the black energy around me. I felt the force field sink into the ground. When I opened my eyes again I saw a lot of shocked campers. Standing in front of me stood the mighty Zeus and he looked really pissed off. He had on a blue toga and his master bolt in one hand. I knew I wasn't a match for a god, but I got in front of Rose trying to protect her. "Stand aside Son of Hades," Zeus growled at me through gritted teeth,"This has nothing to do with you." I saw Percy and Annabeth run towards me.

"What in Hades is going on here?"asked Percy. "Zeus? What are you doing here?" Zeus looked at Rose with pure hatred, "All I'm here for is to get rid of a problem and this boy got in the way." Rose finally spoke up, "What did I ever do to you?" she asked angrily at Zeus," I didn't even know you were real until, like, two weeks ago!"

"Rose, please, you don't talk to an angry god like that." I whispered. "Especially when they tried to kill you.

"I don't care." she turned to Zeus," If you're going to kill me, then may I please know why you're going to do it?" Then, suddenly, a geyser erupted beside us. It smelled like...sea water? Just then, Poseidon stood there in a green toga and trident at hand. "You've got a lot of nerve to show your face around here, Poseidon." said Zeus. "Dad?!" I heard Percy say. "Brother, please, let me explain." pleaded Poseidon. "I will not-" Rose interrupted them.

"HEY!" she yelled loud enough for everyone to be quiet. "Wait just a minute. What is going on here? What are you doing here and why is The Lord of the Sky trying to kill me?" she asked.

Zeus grunted,"Why don't you tell her my dear brother." Poseidon sighed. "Very Well," he turned and looked at Rose."Rose, it's been almost 12 years since I've seen you." there was a sparkle in his eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Wait, you know who I am? Who my parents are?" Poseidon smiled sadly,"Of course I know who you are, daughter."

* * *

**Was that good? I don't know so you tell me. I'll apdate as soon as I can. Don't Worry, it's not that I'm running out of ideas. It's just that I don't always have time to write. Family always hoggin the computer. So annoying.**

**~Melissa**


	7. Who Would've Guessed She Was Rose's Mom

**A/U: I finally did a Percy POV. Yayyy! Sorry if it's short.**

**~Melissa**

* * *

Percy

What the hell?! was my first thought. Sure I've had my suspicions but still. Having my father actually here saying it. Great, this is Tyson all over again. How could my dad not tell me? I just stared at Rose. First I see Nico and Rose when Annabeth and I specifically tell them not to be anywhere near each other, then I see a thunderbolt thrown at them with an explosion and everything. I see a freaking force field and sigh with relief only to find out Zeus wants to kill our new camper and Poseidon has admitted she was his daughter. What a weird morning.

"What?" Rose whispered so quietly that I could bearly hear her. I didn't know what to do. "We need to talk" said Poseidon.

We sat in the conference room (not really but you know what I mean). It's kind of strange having two powerful gods in ones room. You could practically feel the power radiating off them. Zeus still looked ready to throw another thunderbolt, but he managed to control himself. Rose sat on a couch and I sat next to her. Nico sat on a chair beside me, Poseidon sat on another couch across from us. Zeus was talking to Dyonosis and Chiron in another room. It was very quiet and after a few minutes (I was still pretty angry) I said "So, explain yourself, Dad." I said to him. Nico stood while looking uncomfortable, "I'll wait outside if you guys want me to." he started to to walk to the door, but Rose grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked right into her eyes. Way to be subtle you guys, I thought. "Maybe you should stay, you know for moral support." Rose said. "Yeah, I think so too" I added. Nico looked at both of us, nodded and sat back down.

Poseidon cleared his throat. He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Poseidon, if you're my father,"Rose asked,"then you must know who my mom is, right?" Poseidon hesitated, "Why don't I show you who she is." Not sure exactly what happen but before I knew it a woman was standing in front of us. I was completely in shock because this wasn't just any woman. It was my MOM! She looked confused,"Percy?"

"MOM!?" I asked a little too loud. "What's going on here? Oh, hi Nico." she waved at Nico, who waved back. Rose just stared at her. Mom turned around to see Poseidon. "Hello Sally. Haven't seen you in a while." he said. "What's going on here..." that's when mom looked at Rose. They looked into each other's eyes for a very long time. "It can't be," my mom whispered. tentatively she asked, "Rose?"

"Mom?" asked Rose looking at her closely. Then my mom ran and hugged her. No way this was happening. "Woah, Woah, Woah! Okay what in Hades is going on. Mom, why didn't you tell me I had a long lost SISTER?" I asked. This was too much to take, but I wanted answers, now.

Mom looked at me with a sad smile,"Percy sit. We have a lot to talk about."

So my mom and Poseidon explained that after they had me, Poseidon had to leave, but couldn't stay away from her so he came back when I was about three and had Rose. Although it hurt Poseidon, he had to leave again because Zeus was becoming very suspicious. It was too dangerous to have two children of the big three living together because they send out a scent too strong and would put all of them in danger. Rose was about a year when mom let her go and got sent to an orphanage. Mom wasn't allowed to know where exactly Rose was going because she might've gone looking for her. Mom said that the first few months I wouldn't stop asking when Rose was coming back home and so she had to hide everything that reminded me of Rose. We stopped talking about her and soon I had forgotten. She said she had to do it to keep both of us safe and that she never wanted to give up Rose. She was already crying and I could feel tears in my eyes, threatening to fall on my cheeks, but I stayed strong. Rose was just crying too, not sure if it was from sadness, anger, or relief. Nico was there right beside her, holding her hand and trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

How could I have forgotten that I had a sister? Well, that explained why I always had a feeling, it was always at a random time when I felt that something was missing. At night, sometimes I would see a baby with big sparkling sea green eyes, like mine, but I never really gave it any thought until I met Rose. My parents have finished talking and were waiting to hear what I had to and I looked at each other and suddenly a name popped into my head, "Rosie?" I said. Rose looked surprised but hugged me. We held tightly to each other for some time and at this point, I allowed a tear fall from my eyes as I held my little sister that I've waited so long to finally see.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review! :)**

**~Melissa**


	8. Rose Moves in With Her Brother

**A/U: I know people really want to know what happens. There hasn't been a lot of romance in the story yet but I haven't gotten there yet. Don't worry, I will in maybe the next chapter or so.**

**~Melissa**

* * *

Rose

I couldn't believe it. I always dreamed of someday finding a family. It feels like a dream that I'm afraid of waking up. After we got out of the blue house I was so happy. That was until I saw Zeus and that's when I remembered that he still wanted to kill me. Sally, I mean, mom must've seen that I was nervous because she looked at me with reassurance. "Don't worry, Rose. I'll handle it." She turned and called out to Zeus.

"Excuse me, Lord of the Clouds. Guy with the lightning bolt and blue dress." I stiffened a laugh. Zeus turned to her and looked completely in shock and disbelief. Poseidon had a look of panic in his eyes."Sally, I don't think-" Mom cut him off."Poseidon, I can take care of myself."

Zeus recovered,"First of all, It's Lord of the SKY, not clouds. And, second, this is not a dress, it's a toga!"

"Look I want to have a word with you, alone."

I wasn't sure what my mom was thinking but they went back inside and after a few minutes, they came out. Zeus still looked kind of angry, but he said, "Thanks to Sally Jackson, I will not be killing anyone...today." He turned to Poseidon, "You got lucky this time brother." Then he looked at me. "I'm not sure if letting you live is a wise idea, but i'll be fair and give you a warning. Mess up, and next time, I'll make sure I don't miss." Percy put his arm around me.

"I'll take full responsibility for anything that she does." Percy said. Zeus nodded. He turned to mist, and was gone. "I should be heading back, too. Be careful my children. Percy, make sure to teach Rose how to control her powers. She has about as much power as you, maybe a bit more unstable." Then mom came, hugged and kissed both me and Percy and said her good byes. I didn't want her to leave. I guess she sensed this and hugged me one more time and whispered in my ear,"Don't worry, this time we will see each other again soon." Before leaving Poseidon said,"I'll talk to Chiron later about all this. Rose here, you might need this." He handed me a ring, it was beautiful. It was gold with a pearl on it. On the pearl, there was a small picture of a trident. "Just twist the pearl." I did. I turned into a sword! It's blade looked like it could cut through anything. On the butt of the sword, there was a small pearl. It felt right in my hand and I felt power surging through me."This is tidalwave. Like your brother's sword, if you somehow lose it, it will return to you. Of course it will take time. To turn it back into a ring, just twist the pearl again." I thanked dad and our parents banished.

Funny how so many things can happen in one day. I looked at my brother and I didn't know what to expect. I never had any experience with family, only in dreams. I hoped that he'd accept me. Percy smiled ,''Come on sis, let's get you settled into your new home. Cabin three."

The cabin was amazing. It reminded me of the ocean. I was always fond of water. One time, Ms. Grant took her and a few of the other of the orphans to a public pool. They were the first one's there, so the pool was clean. A boy named Dylan was complaining as usual," The water is too cold. I'm not going in there!" Some kids tested the water.

"It's freezing!"

"No one can swim in this water"

"I'm not going in there.''

Some of them didn't know how to swim. I didn't know that I could swim. I was so excited to to get in the pool that I just jumped in. The area that I'd jumped in was the deep side of the pool. I heard Ms. Grant scream. I was just swimming happily in the chlorine water. I wasn't really thinking, I let my arms and legs move on their on. It felt great. Dylan was very competitive so I heard him say, "What are you guys, wimps? If Rose can do it so can we." He jumped in. He could swim, but the others couldn't. Ms. Grant held back the kids because it was too deep for them.

Percy showed me an empty bed. I put dumped my stuff on top of the bed, admiring all the underwater plants. "Wow." was all I could say. I turned and saw Nico sanding in the doorway. "Hey" he said. I immediately smiled because I was so glad we were alive and that I finally knew who I was was. Nico walked over to me casually, Sooo, we didn't die. I guess that means that we don't have to stay away from each other anymore." we laughed. I whispered to him,"Let's do to our secret place." he nodded, "Percy," He yelled at him as me and him were walking out," me and Rose are going somewhere to celebrate that we're not dead." I heard Percy run towards us,"Oh no you don't" he looked angry,"You and Rose put each other in danger. Annabeth and me told you not to be near each other and you disobeyed. Bianca and Poseidon told me to take care of you, so you are both grounded." it was silent for a few seconds and then we all started laughing. After a minute of this we finally stopped. Percy looked serious again, "I'm serious, you two are grounded. Go to your cabin and think about what you have done." he paused, "Wow, that sounded lame. Okay new plan, for today, you are staying close to me at all times so that I can keep an eye on you.''

"So you want us to look away when you're making out with Annabeth?"asked Nico innocently. We both started laughing and Percy was extremely red. "Very funny, Nico, now come on. You guys are going to help me do a bunch of boring chores." We groaned. Percy smiled, "Not laughing now huh?"

Nico

So maybe I shouldn't of made that comment about Percy and Annabeth making out. I couldn't help it, it was too easy. One time I caught them kissing inside one of the bathroom stall in the guys bathroom. I would've lived my life without seeing them. They told me not to tell. Of course, it was going to cost them, so they owe me a favor, each. Percy was making me clean the stables. I smelled so bad, it made my eyes water. It hadn't been cleaned in a while.

Rose had to take care of the twins Dan and Mike. They were kids of Hermes. They were found by Jake in an ally. They were about 6 years old and had been living in the streets of Manhattan for who knows how long. We guessed they were Mexicans since one of them had a Mexican flag for a bandana. They said their Mom wasn't quite right and left them in the park one day. They both had curly black hair and brown eyes. The Aphrodite girls would always pinch their cheeks and talk to them like they were babies. Anyway, none of their half brothers or sisters could take care of them because they had other things and they followed Rose around anyway so she was stuck babysitting. Rose didn't really mind. She looked like she was good with kids so I wasn't worried about her.

After an entire afternoon, it was time for dinner. I didn't feel like eating so I just stood away from the tables watching everyone else. I saw Rose bringing Dan and Mike to the Hermes table. They didn't look very happy to leave Rose. She went to sit next to Percy. Everyone gasps. They must have not gotten the message of who Rose was. Drew stood up, "Oh, so now little miss Perfect doesn't have to follow any of the rules." she crosses her arms. "Chiron, that is so not fair I mean-" she got cut off by me of course.

I didn't even know why I felt like I should, but I couldn't stop myself from calling out to Drew," Gods, Drew. Will you stop being such an asshole?"

Did I just say that? Percy is going to kill me. He thinks that 12 year olds shouldn't cuss. Oh well, it was already said and I wasn't lying either. Drew looked really mad now. "Will you stop being a piece of sh-" Chiron stepped in. "Enough! Nico, Drew, stop this nonsense. Rose sitting in the Poseidon table because that is where she is supposed to be. Rose is a daughter of Poseidon."

Everyone started asking questions, but neither Chiron, Percy, or Rose would answer any of them. After a while, it was time to play capture the flag, I always stayed out of it. I never really found it "fun" like the Ares cabin. Strangely I decided to try it. Chiron thought it would be interesting to do a battle of the sexes. In other words, girls against boys. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**I hope that satisfies you. If not, well you need to wait cause my parents bug me about doing my homework. I wish I could just sit and write all day, oh well, a girl can dream.**

**~Melissa**


	9. Girls Have the Advantage Sorry Boys

**A/U: I'm not good with fighting scenes so I did this instead. Sorry if you don't like it, I tried my best. I'd like to give a shout out to Ironfey13 for giving me some ideas. If you have some of your own ideas, PM me. :)**

**~Melissa**

* * *

Rose

At first, when they said capture the flag, I was thinking two groups of kids, maybe 20 on each side, trying to get the piece of cloth from the other. It's sorta the same, except they use weapons, fight each other and have to get a flag. Oh and you go into the monster infested woods. At least it would give me a chance to try out the new sword I got. Girls against boys? This was going to be fun.

Annabeth was the leader, not even Clarisse objected. Over the past few days, I'd learned not underestimate her. She is smart and always has a plan. We got into our armor. It was heavy! Forget running, I couldn't be a few feet without already breathing hard.

I bumped into Nico before the game. "Hey, sorry." I smiled. "It's okay, good luck tonight. And we are soo going to beat you girls." he said. I knew he was teasing, so I played along," You'll guys are practically going to be begging for mercy when we get you in the battlefield."

Nico laughed," May the best camper win." We shook hands for no real reason,"Thanks, I'll make sure the girls win."

"Okay girls, listen up. As you know, I already got a plan. We are going up against guys right? Well, let's just have two girls and put their girly charm on. You know, act innocent and vulnerable. Then they'll try to follow you and we ambush them. I'm 100% sure that at least the Ares cabin will fall for it and then it's over." We girls were giggling and congratulating Annabeth for that awesome plan. "Good thing the Aphrodite girls are playing, huh?" said one girl.

"Wait, how many groups of 'bait' are going and how many in a group?" asked another.

"Let's send 5 pairs of two and scout the area and bring some guys. We find a place to ambush them and we beat them and bring them to jail. They'll have to surrender. They won't stand a chance. Alright so Lucy go with Dylan. Mary go with Brianna. Asheley-Nancy. Catlin- Heather. And Rose go with Drew." said Annabeth. "WHAT!?" we both yelled. "It's for the good of the team. Come on don't you want to rub it in the boy's faces when we win?"

We both agreed.  
*******

So me and Drew were walking around without any armor but our weapons hidden, I didn't have to hide mine, i could wear it. Anyway we walked in silence until we found our first victims, i mean enemy. "Hey, there's some right there" said one of them.

"let's get them,"said the other. The two guys ran up to us and that's when they noticed we didn't have any weapons and weren't running. Drew put on a charming smile. The moonlight added a nice touch and made her look even more beautiful, "Hey boys,sorry, we can't run. I think it would be a crime to hurt such cute boys like you guys." Wow, she was good. I guess it was my turn. I casually got closer to them. One of them put his sword in front of him. "Oh, put that silly thing down." I said softly. I would've laughed right then and there because he actually did. "You guys want to ditch the fight and go somewhere else more...private." Drew purred into one of the guys' ear. They both nodded. "Come on then." I said. Me and Drew took off running. They came after us, of course. We ran into the rendezvous and waited. Sure enough the boys came running into the open field with no weapons"Hey, wait up girls." That's when we got them. The look on their faces was priceless. Getting ambushed by girls with any kind of weapon you could think of. The cursed and complained but still surrendered. We went back into the woods.

"You're pretty good" I told Drew.

"yeah, well, you were good too, are you sure this is your first time?"

"Hmmm. It's kind of fun, but not really my thing. I feel bad for tricking them."

"Don't be. They both have girlfriends. They are so gonna get it when their girls find out."

We walked some more. Drew sighed,"This is taking too long. We need to split up and we can cover more ground" I didn't know if that was a good idea. Drew said that I was tough. That could take care of myself. We went our separate ways.

After a few minutes,I heard a twig break. I turned around but no one was there. Okay, I was freaking out so I picked up the place. Then I made the mistake of looking behind me. Just what I needed, I monster. I started running trying to put distance between me and the monster. I circled around trees, went left, turned right.

I was thinking about not getting eaten when I bumped into someone and fell right on top of him. "Ow!" we both said. We both looked up and our faces were so close, we were nose to nose. I didn't move away because I was looking into his chocolate brown eyes and I knew who it was. Me and Nico just stayed like that until he cleared his throat. "Sorry" he almost whispered. We both got up. "It's okay, I'm the one who wasn't looking." I said.

"So are you going to fight me or what? I'm weaponless you know." I said

"I would but you knocked the wind out of me with that tackle."

"I didn't mean to tackle you to the ground. I was just running, okay?" Nico put his hands in front of him,"Ok, whatever you say. So who are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged, "We're doing fine kicking your boys' butts if that's what you mean." He chuckled. "This is my first time playing, you know. I never found it fun until now for some reason. Haven't gotten caught to walk and talk?" I noticed we were close to an ambush spot and I couldn't resist. "Sure come on." I started walking in the direction to another clearing. Nico followed and I almost told him to run and that this was a trap. Almost. We got to the clearing and the whole thing happened again. "Nicely played girls. You're using the average guy's weakness. Okay, that's smart." Nico said. Some of us were all like, thank you and stuff. He surrenders without another word. He doesn't look disappointed, angry, sad, or annoyed. The rest of the game, we capture enough guys so that there are bearly any left and almost all the girls, including me, go and get the flag. I was the one who got more guys to take the bait so I got to go through the creek and into the girls territory and win the game for the girls. The flag changed into a picture of a trident. Cool.

That's when I realized that Camp Half blood might not be such a bad place while Nico congratulated me.

* * *

**The end...just kidding, like I'm going to end it there. Review. ^_^**

**~Melissa **


	10. Sibling Bonds Form

**A/N: I thought about having an emotional moment between Percy and Rose since they just found out they were siblings. Anyway I might not update as much anymore with EOG's coming up and all that crap. Sorry but I want to go to 9th grade.**

**~Melissa**

* * *

Nico

Okay, so the girls won. I can accept that. Some of the guys wouldn't though. It was actually very entertaining to watch Annabeth and her brother, Malcolm arguing if the strategy the girls used was fair or not. In the end, Annabeth won. Rose didn't brag about winning. I liked that about her. She had this kind of personality that made you want to like her. She was always understanding and sensitive and... I think that's enough. I heard some nymphs and satyrs betted on who would win.

I still couldn't get the image out of my mind where we were so close to each other. Her eyes were so bright and mesmerizing, it took all my will power to finally look away. Ever since Rose came into my life, which wasn't so long ago, I've felt differently about life. I don't have nightmares anymore, I've become more 'friendly' to people and am starting to make friends. No one can replace Rose, though. Why did I not just ignore her like I did with other people? Do I like her? Of couse I do, she's like my best friend now. Why does it feel like too little then? Why are girls so complicated!?

Percy

I am actually starting to remember more about Me and Rose when we were little. Rose and I were at the cabin just spending some quality time learning more about each other. We were both sitting across from each other on my bed.

"So do you want to go first, or should I start?" I asked. "You can go if you want." she said.

I told her about how I always got in trouble in school, how I hated my previous stepfather, Smelly Gabe, my adventures since I was 12, meeting Rachel, getting a crush on her, Annabeth's weird behavior, how Luke finally realized his destiny and sacrifised himself. Rejecting immortality and making the gods respect the minor gods and Hades, claiming their children by the time they turned 13, and Annabeth and me kissing underwater.

"Now, I better not see you and Nico jump into the lake and not come out," I teased. Rose blushed, and I mean blushed bright red. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't like Nico. I may not be as smart as Annabeth but I know something is going on."

"I...I'm not sure, really. I mean, I do like him. He's a great friend." Rose said

"Whatever you say. So how's your life been exactly back at the Orphanage?" I asked. "It's not fun." she said refusing to look at me in the eye." There are a lot of kids to talk to, not that we ever listen. We're to busy praying that today we get adopted. We eat, sleep, go to school, it's a pretty dull life, at least to me it was." She pauses for a second. I get closer to her and pull her face to look at me. She's crying. "Hey, it's okay. You have me now." I hug her. She's trembleling a bit.

She told me that everyday she would pray hoping that one day a family would adopt her and love her. She always felt lonely. Sometimes she just broke down and cried because she hated her life. No one would adopt her because she was a trouble maker. Nobody believed her wild stories of he strange people that tried to take her away. Rose now figured out that they were monsters.

Her life was way worst than mine. I didn't know what to say so we just stayed silent as we embraced each other and I let Rose cry on my shoulder.

"Rosie," I whispered remembering I had given her that nickname. "What did you say?" asked Rose. "I used to call you that when you were a baby. I remember trying to teach you how to walk. You were maybe 7, 8 months old. I kept helping you stand up. After a while, you finally started walking. I was really proud that day because I taught you how to walk. Mom was happy, too. We went to the park to celebrate." Rose smiled. I took both of her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"You're here now Rose," I said after several minutes,"I'm not going to lose you again, I swear on the River Styx." I was going to make sure to keep her safe, even if it kills me.

Rose

I felt so grateful for knowing that at least one person cared about me. I felt kind of stupid for crying, but I couldn't help it. I'm glad that we talked. I needed some fresh air, so I went to the secret place. It was so calm and peaceful and the nymphs around there were friendly. When I got there, I saw that Nico was already there sitting under a tree. He seemed to be sleeping. He looked so young and peaceful with the wind slightly blowing his dark hair. I didn't really know what to do. Should I leave him there sleeping? Should I wake him up? Should I leave?

I decided to stay. It might look safe, but it's still in the woods and it's still filled with monsters. I walked to him and sat next to him. I didn't really know what to do next so I just stared at him. I wondered what he dreamed about when he started to stir. Nico opened his eyes.

"Hey, had a nice nap?" I asked. Nico blinked a few times.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged."I needed so fresh air, so I came here and I found you sleeping. I didn't really know what to do so I stayed."

"Oh" he said.

"So what are you doing here?"I asked him. "Well, I thought this would be a better spot for thinking since it's so quiet. I guess a dozed off." I couldn't help but ask him."What were you dreaming about?" I was curious to know what went on in his mind. "Ah...nothing really." Why was he blushing? "Well I was dreaming about...pancakes." I laughed. "Really, pancakes?" I knew he was lying, but it was funny when he tried to lie. "Yeah, I think I'm hungry or something, you know."

I decided to let him think I bought that. "Anyway, how do you like camp?" Nico asked. "It's really great, beats a a day at the orphanage anytime." Nico got up. "Let's walk, my legs are falling asleep." he offered his hand and I took it. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he helped me get up. We stood there for a moment holding each other's hands. I wasn't thinking about anything except the feel of his warm hand on mine. He let go and I had to let go, too. "Come on, let's start walking." Why did he pull away from me? I couldn't help but be a little annoyed with him. That's when I realized something. I had feelings for the son of Hades. I've been denying it but I have no other explaination for why I've acted differently since I've met him. The sensations, the butterflies in my stomach, the sudden feeling of happiness when I'm around him. But, apperently He didn't feel the same way. I guess this was one guy I couldn't get. Why is life so unfair? I could get any boy in this Camp, except the one I like. "Nico, actually, I just remembered that Percy needed me for something. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, bye." I walked away almost crying and knowing that I couldn't win the heart of Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I won't forget the story, don't worry. :')**

**~Melissa**


	11. A Kiss That Ends In a Disaster

**A/N: I didn't have homework so I had time to write this chapter. I'm not sure why I made the ending sad. **

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Nico**

I watched Rose leave in a hurry. I stared at the hand she'd held. What is wrong with me? I knew I liked her, but how does she feel about me. I can't fall for someone like her. She's way out of my league. Someone I can't get. I looked at our secret place. It was beautiful, just like her. Well, obviously she lied about helping Percy with something, but why would she lie? Did she not want to be near me? No, she came to the secret place and didn't leave, right? She left when I woke up. This is really confusing.

It's been a month since Rose has been here. We've become close friends, in fact, we're best friends now. I still have feelings for her and I'm trying to ignore those feelings. I've tried looking at other girls, but none of them seem as perfect as Rose, in my opinion. Rose is different and I can't exactly put my finger on it, but there's just something about her that makes me want to always be with her. For some weird reason I decided to teach her something. I asked her if we could go to her cabin so I could show her something.

**Percy**

Having a sister is actually really cool. Rose is not like those sisters that look through your stuff and bug you. I got a bit scared when I was walking to my cabin to get my shield I'd forgotten. I was about to open the door when I heard voices. I don't usually eavesdrop but it sound like Rose and Nico. I put my ear to the door.

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Nico," I heard Rose say.

"Don't worry, it's easy. Just do exactly as I say."

"Okay, do you want to do it on the floor or on the bed?" Okay, what the fuck is going on in there? Call me crazy, but that did not sound good.

"It doesn't really matter. Let's do it on your bed, it's more comfortable." I heard Nico say.

"This is my first time, you know. If I mess up, you better correct me, Ok?"

"You've never done this before! Yeah, Ok, sure. Come on let's do it."

That's it! I better stop them before they do something they might regret. I slammed the door and yelled, "STOP, don't move!" Imeadiatly I felt embarrassed. Nico and Rose were sitting on the bed across from each other and between them were...cards? "Uh, what are you guys doing?" I asked. "Nico was going to teach me how to play Mythomagic. I've never heard of it so he wanted to teach me" I felt my face grow red. I cleared my throat."Oh, Sorry, heh, carry on," I was about to leave when I heard Nico.

"Percy, what did you think we were doing?" I was not going to tell them what I was thinking. "Nothing." I ran out before they could ask any more questions.

**Nico**

I wonder what was wrong with Percy. I thought it would be fun to play Mythomagic with Rose. I won all the rounds, so we just stopped because Rose didn't get the game. Oh well. I wondered what she thought of me. I seemed to get more and more distracted around her. One time I was too busy looking at how she aimed her bow, in Archery class, that I accidentally shot my arrow at a satyr. He was fast enough to dodge it though. Another time we were practicing our running skills with the nymphs. Me and Rose were racing. I was too busy looking at how her hair whipped around as she ran that I crashed into the instructor. And another time...well, you get the idea.

So we were just sitting under a tree in our secret place. We went there together more and more often. This time we were sitting very close for some reason. It just happened but I really didn't mind. We were just talking and I kind of got distracted again. I tried focusing on what she was saying, really I did, but she looked so beautiful. I wasn't in control of my words, or actions in fact.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" I heard her say. I don't know what possessed me to say,"Yeah, you are." She looked surprised. That's when I realized what I had said. I felt myself getting redder as I tried to cover up what I'd said, " I mean...I didn't mean to...what I meant was..." I didn't know what to say. The words were tumbling out of my mouth. Rose giggled softly. "You're cute when you do that. Of course, I think you're cute period."

Did she say what I think she say. She turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were sparkling. I felt like I was in a dream. I doubted this was happening. I thought about pinching myself, but I didn't want to ruin this moment if it was dream or reality. "You know, I...I've liked you since the first day I got here." she said smiling. This has to be a dream, I thought. I didn't care now. "I thought you just saw me as a friend. The truth is that I really like you," I swallowed,"a lot."

Then she leaned closer to me. I hesitated, not sure if I should. I've never kissed a girl before. When she was an inch away from me, all my thoughts just disappeared and my body automatically moved forward. When our lips met, I felt like I was floating. I wasn't thinking anymore. I felt like I might melt right then and there. This was so new yet so unreal at the same time. I pressed my lips further to hers wanting them to be as close as possible, yet not close enough. I wanted to stay like this forever. Then I noticed I needed to breath. We pulled away. Rose and I were both breathing hard.

I badly wanted to kiss her again, but I had to control myself. That's when I realized I wasn't dreaming and dread filled me. What have I done? I fell in love. I made a vow never to get close to anyone again. Why didn't I stay away? "Rose, I...we..." I didn't know what to say. Rose looked worried,"Nico what's wrong?" she tried to take my hand, but I pulled it away. "I'm sorry Rose, I'm really sorry. We just can't be together." And I really did mean it. "What do you-"

I got up and ran into the woods putting distance between us. I didn't want to hurt her. It broke my heart to know that I've made a big mistake that only hurt us both. After running as much as I could, I finally stopped. "Nico!" I heard Rose yell. I climbed up a tree hoping she wouldn't see me. It was already getting dark. I waited a good hour or so until I came to a conclusion that she left.

I couldn't hold in the tears any longer so, I just let them go and sobbed silently. I knew I was being selfish, but the reason I didn't want to get close to anyone was that I was afraid they'd get hurt or die or leave me and I just didn't want to go through the pain again. I was determined to stay away, but then Rose came and I just couldn't to stay away. Now look what happened. I should have stayed away, I should have ignored her. Now, not only did I get hurt, but Rose is probably crying in her cabin and Percy trying to figure out what's wrong. I can already picture it in my head and that just makes more tears come from my eyes. What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I had to stop there. I just came from school and this popped into my head. Review please. Don't worry it doesn't end here. Not even close.**

**~Melissa**


	12. Rose Meets Tyson (Her Little Brother)

**A/U: I know the chapters are a bit sad but Rose is sad. I needed her to tell her side of the story too. Sorry if it's a bit short.**

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Rose**

I couldn't believe it. One minute, I find out that Nico feels the same way about me, we kiss, I feel like it's too good to be true. And next thing I know, he's saying we can't be together. Nico acted like it was wrong? How can something that feels so right, be wrong? I looked for him for almost an hour. I finally gave up looking for him. All I wanted to do was just cry until I couldn't anymore, but Percy would be worried and I didn't want to burden him with my problems.

When I got to the cabin, there was someone with Percy. It was a guy and was very tall. The thing that I found weird about him was that he only had one eye.

"Woah, a cyclops!" I said and twisted my pearl and immediately was holding Tidalwave. "Wait, Rose don't!" Percy got in front of the cyclops as if trying to protect him. "Percy, you realize that's a monster, right?" I asked him. This was really weird. It made me almost forget about what happened an hour ago.

"Tyson, I'd like you to meet Rose, our sister." OUR? Tyson jumped up and ran towards me. I would've run my sword through him, but I was too shock to do anything. He gave me a big hug that probably made me turn purple. "Sister! Now I have brother and sister." Tyson said. "Can't...breath.." I tried saying. Percy came to try to get Tyson off me. "Okay, Tyson, we don't want her to faint now." Tyson finally let go.

"How are we related to a cyclops?" I asked after I caught my breath. "It's a long story, but right now, I thought meeting Tyson was a good idea. He works at the underwater forges at dad's palace." Now I was jealous, "Cool! So is he my other big brother or..?" Percy thought about it for a moment. "He acted like a nine year old, maybe younger, when I found him. I think he's your little brother." That was weird but I was okay with it.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Percy shrugged, "Anything, I just thought it would be good to spend some time together." "Let's play ball, or monkey in the middle" Tyson said, looking excited. "Have baseball in pocket, see?" he showed us an old ball. "Sure, why not?" I said.

The sun was going down, but e still played ball. Tyson could really catch a ball. Then we played Monkey int the middle. I was the one who got stuck being in the middle. Percy and Tyson wouldn't let me get the ball at all. It was so not fair. I wasn't as tall or strong as either of them so the ball would fly right over my head every time. I didn't care because I always wanted to play this back when I was little, but I was afraid to ask the other kids. I never did have a friend in the orphanage. Not that is mattered now that I had more friends that I would have imagined.

After another hour. It already late. "We better go back inside, before the Harpies come get us." We started walking back to the Poseidon cabin. Then I got an idea. "Whoever gets there last it a slow poke." I started running. It might be childish but I felt like a 10 year old. "I don't want to be the slow poke" said Percy from behind. "Wait up Rose." I heard Tyson.

I won, then came Tyson, and Percy was last. "I guess Percy's the slow poke." I said. We all laughed. "Very funny, come on, time to hit the showers." I raised to the bathroom."Me first." I said. I wasn't going to wait for the guys. The good thing was that I wasn't the kind of girl who took like, an hour in the bathroom. So we all bathed and were tired so we all went to bed. I always wanted to do something else. "Goodnight" I said.

Percy yawned,"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" said Tyson.

I was feeling so comfortable until I remembered the past events that have happened and my mood rapidly changed to sadness and confusion. I heard my brothers snoring already. I started crying in my pillow making sure to not disturb my siblings. I couldn't help but wonder why Nico acted like he did.

Was he just messing with me? No he wasn't like that. Or is he and I just didn't know who he truly was. Deep in my heart I knew that wasn't true, but my mind couldn't think of another logical reason. I could still feel his lips on mine and how I never wanted that moment to end.

I dreamed of what happened that day. Reliving the conversation, the stares, the kiss, and finally him running and me chasing after him. Almost at the very end, my dream changed. I was...nowhere. I just saw blackness, except Nico standing far away from me. I'm running towards him. He has his arms opened for me, but I can't reach him, no matter how hard I try. I'm tired and trip, as I watch Nico move farther away from me until I can't see him anymore. I cry because I know I can't reach him. I wake up in the middle of the night.

I still hear my brothers' heavy breathing as they sleep and I can't stop shivering even though I know I'm not cold. I lay back down on my pillow trying to get back to sleep. When I do, I dream the same thing knowing that I could never reach him.

* * *

**So hope you like it. It'll get better, hopefully. Not sure what I want to do with the story yet.**

**~Melissa**


	13. Rose and Annabeth Are Good Friends

**A/U: Chapter 13, yyyaaaayyyy! :D. Hope you like it and review. **

**~Melissa**

* * *

Nico

I hated to do this, but I needed to stay away from Rose now. I couldn't go around just falling in love with a really beautiful, smart, funny, understanding,...OK never mind you know what I mean. Anyway, I went back to being a loner, just like before. I'd realized that it's not fun, but it was the only way to avoid any kind of feelings for someone. That didn't make the feelings for Rose go away though. If anything, it just made the feeling stronger and more intense.

All I can do to stop my desire to hug her, to kiss her, and tell her that I never want her to leave is to look at her, from far away. That might sound like I'm a stalker, but I don't do it all the time. Just when I can't help it anymore. All I could do is dream about her, too. It looked like there was no way to avoid thinking of Rose. It was annoying. All I wanted to do was forget her and now she was all I could think of.

Percy came up to me three days after the incident in the woods. I was just leaning on a tree and everyone staying away from me, the usual. Then came Percy.

"Nico, can I talk to you?" he asked. He didn't look angry. Actually, he looked worried.

"Sure. Go ahead, it's not like I'm doing anything."

"I don't mean to go in other people's business, but what happened to you and Rose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, I don't see you guys together anymore. You used to be inseparable. And secondly, Rose hasn't acted like herself. She's more...well, sad."

I felt so guilty that I thought I might throw up right there. "Well,...I...it's kind of complicated" I didn't know what to tell Percy.

"You know, if you want to date her, I wouldn't mind...mostly. You don't have to end your friendship because of me." I felt me cheeks immediately burning. "Percy, it doesn't have anything to do with you, really. It's just that..." I hesitated. Should I tell him? What would he say?

"Come on, Nico. You can trust me." urged Percy. I finally told him my fears. I didn't tell him the kiss. I wasn't ready to tell him everything. "I just don't know what to do anymore." I concluded.

Percy thought for a moment. "You know, I'm going to tell you this as a friend. If you have feelings for her and she has feelings for you back, you have to take a chance. That's what life is about. Taking risks. You can't just let something that happened to you make a big influence on your life. You got to move on and try to make as much of your life count. Especially for us demigods, since we usually don't live very long. You get what I'm saying?"

I nodded. Maybe he wasn't such a seaweed brain after all. "Thanks for the advice." I said

"Now as a big brother, don't try anything. Break her heart and I'm going to send Blackjack and his buds after you." Percy patted my shoulder before going. Did he really mean it? The sending Blackjack after me part. Well, I can deal with the pegasi easily. I just don't know what I'm going to do about the whole Rose situation. Then an idea started forming in my mind. I ran to our secret place.

Annabeth (A/N: Finally, right?)

So I was okay with Percy having a little sister. She was such a nice kid, too. Nothing like Percy to tell you the truth. But I still love him. Anyway, we became friends instantly after the whole Zeus problem. Then she started hanging out more with Nico. I thought it was cute. I mean, she was denying it, but it was kind of obvious that she liked Nico. Then after a month, she starts acting different. She looks depressed. Percy noticed it to. I was the one who told him to talk to Nico and I would to Rose.

I found her alone in her cabin. She was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest as to protect herself. She had her face buried in her knees but you could hear she was crying. "Hey" I said as I closed the door behind me. Her head shot up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet from so many tears falling on them. Some hairs stuck to her cheeks from the tears. "Annabeth, hi" she quickly wiped her face and soothed her hair. She had a fake cheerful smile on her face.

"Cut the crap, Rose. You're not good at lying. Now come on. I'm your friend, I know something's going on. I want to know so I can help you." Rose's smile turned into a frown. She sighed," I'm just going through something, it's no big deal, I'm fine." I crossed my arms,"Rose, your alone in a cabin, crying your eyes out. You won't tell Percy what's wrong. Not even Tyson, and I know you wouldn't hide anything from them, so spill." Rose sighed again.

"Okay, see it all started when me and Nico were in our secret place..." She told me they found a really nice place in the woods (she wouldn't tell me where it was though) what they said, then they kissed (I had to use all my will power from awwing, curse my girly habits) and him saying they couldn't be together and running into the woods.

I couldn't believe it. Nico kissed a girl? I mean I never knew if he ever kissed one before I met him, but the way he acted. Not sure what Rose saw in him, but I'm not judging. That wasn't important right now, though.

"This is obviously Nico's fault. He shouldn't go around kissing girls and then telling them they can't be together." Rose jumped from her bunk. "What!?" I was confused until I realized what I said.

"Oh no, he hasn't done that to anyone before..I think. But the point is that I think you should wait for him to make the first move. He at least knows that you have feelings for him, right?" Rose nodded. "So, think of it as a test. If he really likes you, then he'll come around. Nico isn't stupid."

Rose smiled, a real genuine smile that was a big improvement from before. "Thanks Annabeth, you really are a true friend." And she hugged me. "Glad to help." I said. "And if Nico doesn't work out, there's other boys. Don't get stuck on one guy, okay?" Rose laughed, "Sure Annabeth." We both laughed together.

Nico

I was crazy to do this, but I thought about it and there was no backing down now. I had a few nymphs to help me. I looked around until I found Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth. Can you do me a quick favor?"

"It depends."

"I need you to give this to Rose for me." I handed her an enclosed envelope with a letter inside it. Annabeth looked at it. "Why can't you do it?" she asked. "Because I gotta get ready." I put the letter in her hand. "Getting ready for what?" she asked suspiciously. "Just give it to her and don't read it or ,gods forbid, Percy. Okay, and tell her to not be late." I ran off before she could ask anymore questions. Yep, I'm totally crazy.

* * *

**Hmmm, wonder what Nico is going to do? Honestly, I'm not sure, still working on it.**

**~Melissa**


	14. Nico Can Sing? Oh Well

**A/N: New chapter. The EOG stuff is happening on Monday so I won't update in a while. The teacher said to relax so I'm going to write as much chapters as possible 'cause (don't mean to sound cocky) I am smart so I don't need to study.**

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Rose**

I was just practicing my sword skills. Over the weeks, Percy had taught me that I could breath underwater, bend water at will, and all that stuff. Then Annabeth runs into the arena with an envelope in her hand. I put my sword away. "Hey Annabeth, whatcha got there?" I asked, gesturing at the envelope.

Annabeth smiled," This is for you. It's from Nico. He told me to tell you to not be late." She handed the piece of paper to me. I got really excited. Nico hasn't talked to me in so long. I opened it and it said:

_Dear Rose,_

_Sorry about what happened that night and for being stupid enough to avoid you. If you can please come to our secret place at around 8 o' clock so we can talk._

_Love,_  
_Nico_

We did need to talk. I guess I could go for a bit, at least enough to patch things up. And who knows, maybe I might get a boyfriend before the end of the day. First, I needed to take a shower.

**Nico**

It might be corny to some of you, but I thought it was right. I just hoped I didn't sound too stupid. Got some lights to see better, the nymphs made me a little table of wood (which looked really awesome) I wasn't necessarily dressed up. I didn't want to over do it, so I just went with my usual look, except I brushed my hair this time. Anyway it was almost 8 and I was getting nervous. I kept thinking of the what-if's:

What if she didn't come? What if she was still mad at me? What if she already found someone else? That last one scared me even more. I needed to keep my head clear. I took a few deep breaths. "I can do this" I said to myself. Then I saw Rose coming from the shadows. She wasn't wearing nothing special. Just blue capris and a camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She still to my breath away.

"Hey" she said. "hey" I replied. "I guess you're wondering why I was being a jerk and all." Rose shook her head." I wasn't really sure what was going on, but a friend told me that the best thing to do, was wait for the guy to make th first move." I didn't know what to expect really. I was glad she came. She didn't look angry, either, so that was a good sign. "come on." I was really crazy, but I couldn't back down now that I was so close. We came to Zeus' Fist. There was a stage set up. I think you could guess what I was going to do next.

Yep, Nico Di Angelo was going to get his butt up there and sing. There was a crowd of people. I was hoping for just a few nymphs, but word must have spread quickly and now I saw a bunch of campers. Great, even more embarrassing. I took another deep breath. I had butterflies in my stomach. I hurried and got on the stage.

I grabbed the mic and cleared my throat."Uh, I didn't really expect a lot of people, but I'm not backing out. I'm doing this because I owe a big apology to one person. I hope she likes the song." Then the music started playing and the crowd got quiet.

**Rose**

I couldn't believe he was actually going to sing...for ME. That is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. When I heard the music I knew what it was about immediately.

_I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside It was a rush What a rush _

_'Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way About me It's just too much Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized So mesmerized And I've just got to know_

I started walking towards the stage. I had to keep pushing people to get there, though.

_Do you ever think When you're all alone All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away But I know this crush ain't going Away Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging,_  
_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more?_  
_Is there more? _  
_See it's a chance we've gotta take 'Cause I believe that we can make this Into something that'll last Last forever Forever_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_(Why do I keep running)_  
_All I ever think about is you _  
_You got me hypnotized _  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

I was so close to the stage now. He was looking at me. I couldn't help but smile.

_Do you ever think _  
_When your all alone _  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go _  
_Am i crazy or falling in love, _  
_Is this real or just another crush _  
_Do you catch a breath,_  
_When i look at you,_  
_Are you holding back,_  
_Like the way i do,_  
_Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,_  
_But i know this crush aint' going Away ya ya ya yaaa _  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa _  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go _  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

Everyone started cheering and clapping. He didn't sound bad at all. I couldn't help it, but I climbed to the stage and in front of everyone, I put my hands to his face and pulled him in for a kiss. I faintly heard the crowd whistling and yelling congrats to us. I could barely think of anything but his lips on mine. I pulled away to see his blushing face wearing a confused expression. I just laughed and hugged him.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I don't know how I heard it, but I said, "Me too." Maybe being 12 and saying I love you to a guy is a bit weird, but it didn't sound right to say I like like you. All I knew was that I never wanted to leave his side.

* * *

**Kind of corny, huh? Well hope you like it and review and all that crap. I really like this song. If any one cares it's "Crush by David Archuleta"**

**~Melissa**


	15. Another Surprise?

**A/N: I thought Rose should return the favor. *wink wink, nudge nudge* ^_^ You know what I mean? Also, I thought about adding a little twist and I'm going to cross this with Heroes of Olympus. I'm not sure if I should so I'm not updating until you tell me because I want to know what you think. You're opinions are just that important to me.**

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Percy**

**(Read Author's Note. IMPORTANT. Emphasis on the IMPORTANT)**

I said Nico could date her. Not kiss her in front of almost the entire camp! At least Rose is happier. Waayy happier than before. I just went along with everyone else and started being immature The guys (I was one of them) were singing that silly song, "Rose and Nico sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." and you know the rest. Nico didn't sing so badly. I didn't like what the song was about though. Grrrr, I'm in O.P.B.M. (Overly Protective Brother Mode) I can't help it. I was just going to keep a closer eye on them.

Then some girl started shouting, "Rose should sing something too." And then the crowd started chanting , "Rose has to sing, Rose has to sing." I might've joined in. Rose looked really embarrassed. But she took the mic from Nico, "Okay I'll sing something for Nico. Nico get off the stage." Nico jumped off but stayed as close as possible to the stage. A spotlight illuminated over Rose.

"Okay so it goes like this..." Then music played out of nowhere. Not sure how it knew the song Rose was going to sing but whatever.

_Na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na_

_His name is written above my heart._  
_Like he fell from the stars_  
_And when he says hello I can't deny_  
_That I want him to be mine_

_He's the sweetest kind of guy_  
_The sweetest kind of guy_  
_The more I get to know him_  
_Well the more I cannot hide_  
_That he's on my mind every single day ay_  
_Hope he never goes away_

_My crush has got to be the real thing_  
_I love how good that I've been feeling_  
_I'm dreaming head over heels and_  
_Over my crush, my crush, my crush_

_Oh, he knows me better than I know myself_  
_With every word he says I melt_  
_I've been looking for someone to share my everything_  
_And I finally found my dream_

_I can't wait to see his face_  
_Wait to see his face_  
_When he looks at me like that_  
_Oh I feel like I can faint_  
_I've got butterflies and they're flying all over the place_  
_Hope I always feel this way_

_My crush has got to be the real thing_  
_I love how good that I've been feeling_  
_I'm dreaming head over heels and_  
_Over my crush, my crush, my crush_

_My crush has got to be the real thing_  
_I love how good that I've been feeling_  
_I'm dreaming head over heels and_  
_Over my crush, my crush, my crush_

_When I see him, I go crazy_  
_Can't control emotions lately_  
_When our eyes meet, my heart's flying up above_  
_The clouds I'm gliding_  
_All I know is, I'm so happy_  
_Out of everyone he gets me_

_My crush has got to be the real thing_  
_I love how good that I've been feeling_  
_I'm dreaming head over heels and_  
_Over my crush, my crush, my crush_

_My crush has got to be the real thing_  
_I love how good that I've been feeling_  
_I'm dreaming head over heels and_  
_Over my crush, my crush, my crush_

_My crush has got to be the real thing_  
_I love how good that I've been feeling_  
_I'm dreaming head over heels and_  
_Over my crush, my crush, my crush_

Okay, my sister can sing. Everyone was cheering. Rose was smiling and blushing. Suddenly, all the lights just turned off. It was dark so it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. What was going on? There was a lot of commotion. Then I felt a tremor, as if there was going to be an Earthquake. I almost fell.

I could barely see the outlines of the campers. I took out my sword. It made a good flashlight since it glowed faintly. I had a bad feeling about this. Then I heard Nico. "What are you doing!? HEY, LET GO!" I wasn't sure what was going on. I pushed through campers trying to find out why Nico screamed. The lights turned back on again. Everything looked okay, so what was the problem?

"Where's Nico?" asked Rose. I looked around. I saw a lot of startled faces, but none of them were Nico's. Rose started pushing through the crowd yelling, "Nico, where are you?" Annabeth got up on the stage. She grabbed the mic from the stand. "Everyone calm down." her tone was so firm , everyone silenced at once. " Does anyone see Nico?'' Campers started looking around. "Hey I think I found something." yelled Katie (Daughter of Demeter *cough cough* Travis' crush).

I went over to her. Rose was already there. I couldn't believe it. It looked like a scar on the ground, like the one Nico made when he made the ground shake and swallowed those skeleton warriors when I was 13. Did that mean that..."What the heck is this?" demanded Rose. She was on the verge of tears even though she was trying hard not to cry. "I think I know" I said.

* * *

After Chiron came and ordered everyone to bed. I guess he wasn't too happy that we had a stage set up in the woods and didn't tell him. Annabeth snuck into our cabin bringing Grover. "Okay so what do you think happened?" Annabeth asked me as I closed the door.

Tyson was trying to comfort Rose by trying to get her to eat a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. Rose was crying silently still trying to stop, but failing anyway. We were all standing in the middle of the room. Well, actually Rose and Tyson ere sitting on Rose's bed, but whatever, not the point right now.

"I have a feeling that something dragged Nico to the underworld." I said. Rose looked at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I told her about how Nico had opened a gap through the ground that swallowed skeleton warriors. "Shouldn't we tell Chiron?" she asked looking worried.

I shook my head. "I don't think we should worry. Nico always goes to the underworld. Maybe Hades needed to talk to Nico and it was urgent or something."

"There's that, or maybe he's in some kind of trouble and needs help" Rose argued.

"Rose, I'm sure Nico can take care of himself." I said.

"I think Percy's right. Nico's tough. And besides, this isn't the first time he disappears." replied Annabeth.

"And he always comes back. Usually takes him a day. The longest he's gone missing is two days." added Grover.

"Okay. If you say so." said Rose weakly.

I told Annabeth and Grover that Rose needed to rest. After they left Me, Rose, and Tyson got ready for bed.

**Nico**

I was yanked into the hole. I was falling and it felt like it would never end, until I felt talons digging into my shoulders and I realized I had stopped falling and a Fury was carrying my to a place I knew too well. Persephone's Garden. What did my father want this time? The Fury dropped me next to a looming black willow. I landed on my face.

As I got up, I felt someone watching me. A figure emerged from the shadows of the tree. It was none other than Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

* * *

**I'll end there 'cause I need my sleep. Good luck to whoever has EOG's or whatever you call them. I might not update for a while. Of course, I like writing. Sort of helps me release stress. Weird huh? I guess it's better than smoking or something. See ya, but this isn't the end. Remember to give me you're opinion. **

**~Melissa**


	16. Rose Breaks the Rules( Huh, like Percy)

**A/U: Okay, lots of people PM'ed me about making the cross-over with the HoO. Hope I didn't disappoint because if I do, I'll delete this story immediately. Just kidding! But of course I do want reviews that will help me, (Don't mean flames, got that?)**

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Nico**

I got up, "hello, father." Hades looked at me with no emotion. That's actually an improvement from his usual glare. "Nico, I need you to do a task for me" I was a bit annoyed. I was finally having some fun in Camp Half Blood and my dad decides to make do something for him. "Did you have to drag me into the underworld? Asking would've been more effective, you know" crossing my arms to my chest.

"Look this is Important. We have a lot to talk about. And you need to bring someone back." I was shocked. "Father, that's breaking the sacred Oath. Who is it anyway?" The person must've been really important if even the Lord of the Dead wanted to break the rule.

"Her name is Hazel Levesque."

(A/N: You know what happens if you'd read the Son of Neptune. Nico brings Hazel back and takes her to Camp Jupiter. I'm just going to skip to Nico coming back to the Underworld to tell his dad that he took Hazel there safely. Since it took maybe a week, you can guess that Rose is freaked out about this.)

* * *

I shadow traveled to my Father's Palace. I found him in his throne. The smaller throne next to him was empty since it was Summer so Persephone was with her mother. "Father, I've succeeded in bringing Hazel to Camp Jupiter." I said. I was still slightly shocked that there was another camp.

"Very good. Of course you must swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone until the time is right." Hades said.

"But father, this isn't something to keep a secret." I argued.

Hades sighed," Nico, the camps must not know of each others existence. Not yet. The Second Great Prophesy is nearing and the camps combining is a very important part of it. If the camps found out before the time was right, it would turn into war. That is why you can not tell a soul., Understand?"

I nodded. "I understand. I swear but I have to tell Rose." I felt terrible knowing that she must be freaking out because I haven't been back in a week. I also haven't been able to contact her.

"Oh yes. That Poseidon girl. I have also been meaning to tell you something concerning her." Hades said it in a disgusted tone. I didn't like where this was going. "What about her?" I asked.

"I know about your little romance with that Daughter of Poseidon. Well, I'm here to tell you that I want you staying away from her." I was shocked. "Dad, you can't stop me from not seeing someone. I...I love her." I kind of trailed off on that last part so I wasn't sure if my dad heard me.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Hades shouted." You are a son of Hades and she's a Daughter of Poseidon. This has never happened before and I'm not about to let it happen now! Poseidon is a cheating, lying, good for nothing God. He broke the rule, not once, but Twice!"

What the heck just happened. Did my father say I couldn't date Rose? I got angry and started shouting at him. "You can't make me do whatever you please, you know. I can see whoever the hell I want and you can't stop me! Just because you have a grudge with Poseidon, doesn't mean you can tell me to not date his daughter! You don't control my life!" I was breathing hard.

Hades looked deadly calm, but I could see the hatred and bitterness in his eyes as he glared at me. He smiled. I knew something was going to happen and I wasn't going to like it. "You say I can't stop you. Well, watch me." I felt a presence behind me and turned. That's when something heavy hit me on the head. Hard. I blacked out.

**Rose**

I was really worried. Nico hasn't come back in a week now. I have tried to leave camp to go look for him, but Percy won't let me. Every night I've tried falling asleep only to find that I can't because all I want to do is look for him. I got sick of it. I don't care anymore if Percy is trying to protect me. Nico is out there somewhere.

That day, I decided to sneak out and go look for him myself. I kind of had this potion that I "borrowed" from the Hecate cabin (Look I had no other choice) It created a portal that took you anywhere in the world. You had to say "Δείξε μου" and then the place you wanted to go to. I had enough potion for two trips. I had a feeling that Nico was in the Underworld. Actually, that was the only place I could think of that he might be.

While Percy was in Archery class, I hurried to pack some extra clothes (Not sure how long it'll take) a first aid kit, some ambrosia squares in a ziplock bag, and some rope, better safe than sorry, right? Not sure why I packed rope, but it might come in handy. I packed it in a baby blue backpack (A/N: Hey I made an Alliteration w/o trying.) I shoved the bag under my bed and ran to sword training before people started noticing I was missing.

After a long day, it was finally time to go to bed. Percy wasn't back from his date with Annabeth yet so I got under the covers, fully dressed, and pretended to be sleeping. I heard Percy and Tyson come in, go to the bathroom and fall in their beds. It took an hour until I finally heard both of them snoring. I waited until midnight before sneaking out.

I started slow at first, moving as quickly and as silently as I could. I stuck my hand under my bed and slid my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder. I didn't want to rick the door. It was very squeaky so I slowly climbed out the window being careful where I put my foot at each step.

I always sneaked out of the orphanage through a small window in the basement with a broken lock. I loved getting out of that place I called prison. I took a deep breath, knowing that it would be easy from here to go to the underworld. I started walking through camp intending to go to Thalia's tree and making a portal there.

I was to busy looking at a map of the Underworld that we got in History class (A/N: I wasn't sure what to call it) when I heard a hissing voice all around me. Great, I forgot about the Harpies. There were five surrounding me and they looked hungry."Look, bad camper out of her cabin. That means food" one said. I twisted my pearl ring and I was holding Tidalwave. "You want me, then come and get me." I confidently said. One Harpie ran towards me. I swung me sword and cut straight through its stomach. It disintegrated on impact. Well, one down, four more to go. I turned to see that more Harpies were coming out of the wood.

That was my cue to make a run for it. I ran my sword through another Harpie that was blocking my way and ran to Thalia's Tree. I have gotten pretty fast since I came here. I saw the Dragon under the tree. He knew me, funny I made friends with a dragon, totally not weird. The Harpies were coming.

"Hey Peleus, can you help me buddy?" I asked. He nodded, at least I think he nodded. "Good, see those Harpies, they are trying to...to...steal the Fleece! You better do something." When I said Fleece, Peleus ran to those Harpies and started blowing fire. The Harpies were attacking, but they couldn't get near him with the fire. I knew he would be okay, but they were making a lot of noise so I needed to bolt.

I heard campers coming out of their cabins and trying to stop Peleus and the Harpies. I opened the bottle of potion and said "Δείξε μου, the underworld." The portal opened. It looked like a swirling vortex of black and...black really. I was about to jump in when I heard Percy. 'rose, what are you doing?!" I guess I shouldn't of opened the portal on top of Half blood Hill. Percy was running towards me. It was now or never. "Sorry, Percy. I have to do this" I shouted at him. I jumped in, falling into complete darkness.

* * *

**Tada! Next Chapter in whenever. Thought it was a good way to start the cross-over.**

**~Melissa**


	17. Nico's Trapped in the Underwold,

**A/U: Hey! I finally updated, which I don't think was that long, right? Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**~Melissa**

* * *

Nico

I woke up in my room at the Palace. It looked the same as when I was here last time. The room was black (obviously) it was kind of bare. There were torches with greek fire around the room giving it an ominous feeling. I was on my bed, there was a nightstand with a picture of my family. Me and Bianca are in front looking happy and our Mom and Dad looking at us. It looked like we were at a park. Hades gave to me after the war with the Titans. There used to be a window where I could see the underworld from. It wasn't there anymore, not that I was complaining. The door was gone too. On the opposite wall, there was a little window with iron bars, like it was a prison. Panic welled up inside me and I started looking for my sword. Hades materialized in the middle of the room.

Hades looked as happy as he could, thinking hat he's won. "Are you looking for this?'' he asked holding my Stygian sword. I stayed quiet. I just glared at him. "You might think I'm being harsh but you must understand that this is too... how do people say it at this time? weird." I couldn't believe my father was keeping me prisoner.

" You can keep my sword," I spat at him," I'm getting out of here." I started running towards the wall, expecting to be able to shadow travel as I always did. Instead I hit the wall. It was painful, but I was too shocked to register any pain yet. I wiped the blood from my nose. "You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" asked Hades smugly. Actually, yes I did think it would be easy. I decided not open my mouth. "I have made a barrier around this room, no one can get in or out, and the only way out is to use Stygian iron, like you're sword. That's a very rare metal so you can see why I took this."He held up my sword,"I'm doing this for your own good, son." And with that, he disappeared in front of me.

I got up with my head throbbing. I needed to get out of here somehow, but how? I needed help, but I couldn't contact anyone from here. I was really stuck and no one knew where I was. I could see skeleton warriors walking past the window with iron bars. What am I going to do now?

Rose

I landed on my butt. At least I was in the underworld because it sure looked like it. I saw a boat and souls getting in it. Charon was waiting for them to come all aboard. I hurried and got on the boat, making sure to stay as far away from Charon as possible. I looked around and saw what obviously had to be the fields of punishment. What I saw scared me and I can't exactly describe the view but I heard a lot of tortured screams that just wouldn't stop. I closed my eyes until the screams faded in the distance. I opened my eyes and I saw what seemed like a countless number of souls in the fields of Asphole. I felt sorry for them because I learned that the souls just stand there for an eternity without any memories of their past life. I couldn't really imagine being able to do that. Then I saw an entrance with a really big, three-headed dog standing guard. The boat stopped and I had to hurry to get out. Charon wasn't really paying attention, though. It looked like he was too busy counting dracmas.

I came upon an entrance with Cerberus growling at me. "Hey doggie. Don't mind me, I'm just crossing by. No need to hurt anybody." I told him slowly as I inched forward. "I need you to please let me cross. I need to help someone. He's name is Nico. Do you know him?" I asked him. Cerberus whimpered at the mention of Nico's name. Wonder why? "I'm going to go get him for you. Do you want that, Cerberus? Do you want me to go get Nico?" I asked excitedly. I was closer to the entrance. Cerberus started getting excited and started jumping around. He licked me. I was covered from head to toe in dog slobber."Okay okay. Calm down. I'll go get him" I said while rubbing his wet nose. I went through.

Annabeth

When I saw Rose jump into that hole, I got worried. I knew she went to look for Nico. I just wasn't sure where exactly she went, though. Percy of course was sick with worry. Chiron had insisted on a council meeting. The counselors were there and it looked so weird since most of them were wearing their pajamas. Tyson was there too. We just couldn't leave him alone in the cabin crying.

Percy was pacing around,"What in the world was she thinking? I wish I knew where she was."

"Percy calm down. This isn't the first time a camper has sneaked out a camp to help someone. Remember, you sneaked out to help Annabeth when she got captured and kept complaining that you should be part of the group." said Clarisse. My cheeks burned and Percy's did too.

Look, we should start looking for her" Percy said. "How, we don't even know where to start. She used a traveling potion so she can be anywhere in the world." said the Hecate counselor. I was wondering how Rose managed to steal a potion from their cabin. It's kind of impossible.

"I don't care if we have to search Tartarus! I have to find Rose" said Percy. He walked out. I hurried to follow him. "Percy, you can't just go and look for her." I tried to reason with him, which was kind of hopeless since he was extremely loyal to the ones he loved. "Annabeth, I'm going to go look for her, are you going to help me or not?" He turned to look at me. I saw that he was determined. I walked up to him and took his hand. "Yeah" And we ran to search.

Rose

The ominous palace had many skeleton warriors guarding it. I should have mentioned that I had flirted with a son of Hecate to get a potion that temporary gave me control of anything that came in contact with the potion, which I thought was pretty awesome. I was already forming a plan. To get inside the palace, I was going to need a distraction and what better distraction than an out of control skeleton warrior!

* * *

**I think you can guess what Rose is about to do. Hope you liked it and Review, please!**

**~Melissa**


	18. Rose Gets Her Own Skeleton Warrior,Lucky

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. How has it been, 2 months? Oh well, hope this makes up for it**

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Rose**

I looked around and saw a huge boulder a few feet away so I ran to hide behind it while I tried to figure out how to make a skeleton warrior come here to dump the potion on it. I saw two skeleton warriors to my right not that far away, with both their backs towards me. They were making weird noises and I guessed that was their way of communicating or something. I needed one of them to come over here without making any commotion. I didn't want to start my distraction too early.

I grabbed a small rock around my feet, took careful aim and threw it at one of them as they were leaving. The skeleton warrior turned as I hid behind the boulder. It cautiously walked towards the boulder. It was about three feet away from me. It had its back towards me so I took the chance to spill some of the potion on him,er, her, oh whatever.

The skeleton warrior started jerking and spazzing out like it was trying to dance but literally had two left feet (or right feet, don't know why everyone always says left). Then suddenly, it stopped. I came out from behind the boulder. "Um...Hello?" I asked timidly. It raised its arm and I thought it was going to hit me so I shielded my face with my hands. I hadn't felt any impact or anything so slowly I looked at the skeleton warrior and put my arms out. It was saluting me as if I was the general. I kind of liked it.

"Okay, so, um, sorry. I dont usually order people around. I need you create a distraction for so that I can sneak into the palace." I said. The Skeleton warrior stated to turn around. "Wait I need to ask you something first. Do you know someone named Nico Di Angelo?" I asked. The SW (A/N: I'm getting tired of writing the whole word so SW stands for Skeleton Warrior, okay?) nodded. I started to feel more hopeful again. "Do you know where he is, then?" I asked excitingly. The SW looked at the palace and with its bonny long hands, it pointed at a small tower that seem to have no windows.

"Thanks. Make sure to get every guards attention, it doesn't matter how you do it, just get them away from the entrance. Go." I ordered. I sounded a bit bossy, maybe because I wasnt used to it. The SW started walking away from the palace. "And one more thing," I said. The SW turned around. "Good Luck and be careful." Could SW's smile? This one tried to, at least I thought it was a smile. I wasnt so sure.

A few minutes later, I heard a lot of that weird noise and saw a bunch of SW's going in the direction that my SW went. The entrance was left unguarded so I made a run for it.

**Percy**

Rose, where are you? That's what I kept thinking as me and Annabeth searched through Manhattan. We searched for two whole days. The Hecate cabin was looking for a tracking potion that might lead us to Rose, but nothing yet. Rachel is trying to see if she can find her by using her abilities to see the future, but she hasn't seen anything yet. Tyson has been very upset. I'm so sad that I can't even enjoy it when I tease Annabeth that Rose might be Tyson's new favorite. I'm so tired, but I don't want to sleep. I have to keeps searching.

Annabeth somehow convinced me to take a break since I haven't slept twice in a row. We went to take a walk around the beach. " Some big brother I turned out to be. I promised Rose I'd keep her safe. I can't believe its only been two months since she came here and I already lost her." I said. Annabeth takes my hand. "Percy, you cant do this to yourself, stop acting like this is all your fault." I knew she was trying to comfort me, but I just couldn't think of anything else. To make it worst, my mom is worried sick, too. Paul's trying to do his best at comforting her, but it's not exactly working well. "I need to go back and search." I said.

"Seaweed Brain, we already have a bunch of people looking for her." Annabeth argued. I almost laugh."Yeah, it's still funny when all those guys volunteered to go look for her." Annabeth chuckled at the thought. "Look, get some rest, okay? When you wake up, I'll tell you what we've found so far." I yawned. I was sleepy. "Fine. I hate it when you win." Annabeth laughed,"There's the old Percy I've missed." We walked all the way to the Poseidon cabin and I kissed Annabeth goodbye.

**Rose**

The palace was way scarier on the inside. It was dark, damp, and the only source of light were torches with greek fire. They created creepy shadows that gave me goosebumps. There were also images and Greek writing about people dying. Think about the scariest movie you've ever watched, think about how scary it was to you and increase by ten. I was that scared, as if this place knew my worst fears and nightmares. All I wanted to do was run out of there, but I had to get Nico. He was the only reason I came and I wasn't going to leave without him.

The palace was like a maze, with so many halls and doors. Anytime I saw a door I would put my ear to the door and check for any noise. If there wasn't any, I would look inside quickly and move on to the next one. I had a few close calls. After a bunch of doors, I came to a huge room with two thrones and a bunch of weird decorations of many kinds of deaths over the years. I saw a picture on the wall that looked like a man hung from a tree and one more modern, a kid getting ran over by a car. So over all, not the pictures you would see in any other palace. I slowly walked over to the thrones. The big throne was made of bones (They looked like human bones) and a smaller throne decorated with black flowers of all sorts. At the foot of the larger throne was a black blade-sword that looked a lot like Nico's. I was about to pick it up when I heard voices getting louder. I ran for the closest door and hid behind it.

I looked around the room to realize it was yet another long hall with a bunch of doors. What was with all these doors? At this rate, I was never going to find Nico. I started looking again. I was regretting not bringing those x-ray glasses the Stoll brothers gave actually worked. I couldn't believe there were barely any SW's in this hall, not that I mind. It was making searching easier. I was about ready to give up when I heard him. "Rose!?"

**Nico**

I was just sitting on my bed looking out the stupid little window when I saw Rose. I thought I was imagining it but that didn't stop me from calling out to her. She turned around as a hurried to the window. "Nico, thank the gods, I finally found you. You need to do something about all those doors and put labels or something on them." I laughed.

"Hey, how'd you get in there anyway. I don't see a door and why is there a window with steel bars like in a prison?" she asked.

"Oh, that. Well it's kind of hard to explain, but right now the important thing is for you to get out of here. If my dad knows you're here. he'll kill you. Or worst," I said. Rose looked like she was thinking of what to do next. "I'm not leaving without you. Do you know how much I've gone through to get here? Just tell me how to get you out of there so we can go. I don't know how long or how time works here but either way, I know Percy must be really worried.'' I sighed loudly. I didn't want to get Rose killed just to come help me, but it looked like she wasn't going to change her mind. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Rose.

"You remind a lot of Percy. He's so stubborn. You really are his sister." Rose smiled. "Okay, my dad put some kind of magical barrier around the room and the only way for anyone to get in or out of here is to use Stygian metal, like my sword. But my dad took it from me and I don't know where it is."

"I know. I saw it. It looked like your sword. I was about to pick it up, but I heard voices and ran to hide. It might still be in the throne room." said Rose. I was finally starting to realize that I might be able to get out of here. "Be careful, Rose, and don't do anything too risky." I said. "I came here all by myself to the underworld, didn't I?" Rose said and hurried back to the throne room.

* * *

**Thanks you to the people who actually take their time to review or PM. Luv U, guys!**

**~Melissa**


	19. Getting in Trouble for Being MIA

**A/N: I finally feel like writing. For some reason I felt lazy until I got an idea for the story and then I got another and this chapter was born..so Enjoy!**

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Rose**

I knew Hades did that to Nico. I had no idea why he would, but I wasn't going to let him. Why would Hades kill me if he saw me, I didn't do anything! Er, except break into his palace, invade his territory and got control of one of his Skeleton Warriors. If it was because of that, he's totally overreacting! I bet it's happened lots of times...right?

Anyway, I had to get that sword. Hopefully nobody was in the throne room. I hurried down the hall of many doors (I'm really starting to hate doors, by the way). I was about to open the door to the throne room when I heard voices. I opened the door slightly to see who it was. It was Hades, and he had the sword in his hands. He was looking straight ahead and he was smiling with a scary glint in his eyes. I panicked, and not because he had the sword. It was of what he said next.

"I cannot be fooled by a mere demigod, especially in my own palace, Daughter of Poseidon" Then he turned his head and looked at me straight in the eyes. That's when I closed the door and ran.

**Annabeth**

I can't believe Percy is taking all the blame. I'm not going to point at any fingers, either. Rose only left to find Nico because he didn't come back, and Nico probably had a perfectly good reason for not coming back yet. We already searched Manhattan and looking through the entire East USA. I feel so tired but I need to keep looking because Percy needs to rest more than anyone. He's the one who refused to take any break. It was sort of a miracle when I finally forced him to. I just hope that we find Rose and Nico soon. I'm starting to get worried. What if their dead? I think to myself. Percy would be devastated and Tyson...who knows, he might react worst than Percy if Rose died and Percy would feel guilty for all eternity if anything happened to both Rose and Nico.

Rose, because she's his sister and Nico, because Percy swore he would keep an eye on him, for Bianca's sake. I just have to keep looking. Maybe they're safe and coming back by now and can't contact us. Yeah, maybe we're worrying for nothing. I know it might be unlikely but it's better than thinking they're dead, right? I better go search some more.

**Rose**

I ran to the nearest door to my right. I opened it and slammed the door shut behind me. I heard an explosion. Hades probably blasted that other door open. I looked around and saw it was a bedroom. I didn't get much time to look some more since I heard Hades outside. "Daughter of Poseidon, come out and turn yourself to me willingly and I'll make sure your death isn't as painful as what I'm thinking of right now." Pfft, in his dreams. I scrambled to hide under the bed as Hades blasted open the door. He did know the doors didn't have locks on them, right?

I saw a lot of black dust from the door. I was breathing loudly, my heart was pounding, but I tried to calm myself down. "You can't hide from me, girl. I can sense fear and I sense a lot of it coming from you." I buried my face in my arms as I felt the ground shake.I felt the bed...not there anymore. I looked up and Hades was staring at me with a triumphal smile on his face. I sat up and started to drag myself away from him. I felt kind of stupid doing this since I knew I was going to hit the wall any second but I didn't want to be anywhere near the Lord of the Underworld. His presence made me feel weak and afraid. Sure enough my back was against the wall. I felt helpless. I wasn't going to see Percy again. Or Tyson and the others at Camp Half-blood. My life had so much more meaning since I was there and I was about to get killed, probably very painfully, by a God that hated me for some reason. All this was going on in my head and I started getting angry. Who does this guy think he is? I only came for Nico and I was pretty sure if I'd asked for him in the first place anyway, Hades would've killed me either way. If I was going to die, I might as well make the best of it.

"Do you have a good reason for killing me painfully because Zeus already tried and it wasn't a very good reason. If it wasn't for Nico I would've died from a Thunderbolt," I said as calmly as I could. I didn't know if reasoning was going to work but I had to try. I didn't think I could take on a God, especially if I couldn't kill them. Maybe I could get out of here without having to use violence. "Ha, you used sorcery on one of my soldiers, sneaked into my palace, and damaged my property, see?" He pointed at the place where there used to be a door. "Okay, I'll admit I did everything else besides that last one. That was your fault. The doors didn't have any locks." I argued.

"That's not the point. Besides, you're a child of Poseidon. More of a reason to hate you." he countered.

"What is me being a child of Poseidon have anything to do with anything!" I couldn't belive Hades was using THAT as a reason.

"That kelp brain broke the oath we agreed on. I let is slide, mostly, when I heard about Percy. But two children! That was going to far," he said

"Funny, that's what Zeus said. Look, I'm sorry that my father did that, but why are you taking it out on me? All I came here for is to get Nico and I'm not leaving without him, so can you please just give me the stupid sword so I don't waste anymore of your time." I reached for the sword that was hanging from his belt. immediately, I felt a burning sensation and jerked my hand away.

"Not so fast. I can't take out my anger on your father, but that doesn't stop me from hurting you. And don't worry, I'll let Nico go, after I kill you and keep you in the Fields of Punishment where you belong." I didn't like the sound of that.

"How can killing and torturing me make you feel any better of yourself. Nico praised you about how you finally realized that holding grudges would be your downfall and that's why you helped the Gods. I admired you because Nico told me about Maria Di Angelo. You suffered so much yet you helped those who hurt you and earned their respect. I guess I was wrong to admire you." I angrily said as I glared at him. "Fine kill me, I could barely believe Nico when he said you might have a heart. Prove him wrong and kill me, and let yet another person hate you." I stood up and actually got right in his face, all fear melting from my mind and replacing it with anger. Hades looked at me with such a death glare that it would've killed anyone, but I was so angry at him that I didn't care.

Then Hades' eyes softened maybe just a fraction. Instead of a death glare, it was more of a I-really-would-like-to-kill-you-but-I-know-you're- right glare. "I admire your boldness. No one has ever stood up to me except my son, Nico. I guess I was...a bit harsh." I smirked "Okay I was harsh. You aren't your Father so there really is no reason for me to take it out on you. That's me and Poseidon's business and I shouldn't of gotten you into this mess, or Nico. I was...I was wrr...wrrro..ugh!" I guessed he was trying to say he was wrong. I smiled,"It's okay, close enough. You really aren't such a bad guy." Hades nodded,"Child, you have taught a God something so maybe you aren't so bad"

"My name is Rose. Now can I please have the sword to get Nico" I outstretched my hand this time. "I'll do even better," Hades snapped his fingers and Nico appeared right in front of us.

"Nico!" I cried out and gave him a tackle hug. I couldn't help it. "Oof. It's great to see you too. Blood isn't flowing to my head, you know." I hadn't realized that I was hugging him a little tight. "Oh, sorry" I quickly let go, remembering that Hades was in the room. Nico must've also because he frowned at his dad. "Father what do-" Hades cut him off. "Son, I'm sorry for...causing you trouble, I know I was...you know" Nico didn't look satisfy. He crossed his arms."You were what,exactly?" Hades looked annoyed,"I was wrrr...wrrroo...you know what I mean! It's already embarrassing enough to admit it to myself" I put my hand on Nico's shoulder,"Nico, it's okay we really need to go." Nico thought for a moment."Fine, but I'm still mad at you. Can I have my sword back?" Hades gave Nico the sword. "Come on Rose, let's get out of here." And with that he grabbed my arm and ran straight to the wall. "Nico, wait!" I yelled, but he didn't stop so I closed my eyes. I didn't feel the wall so I opened my eyes. I saw darkness and felt like I was riding a Rollercoaster, only ten times faster. I would have been really freaked out but I felt Nico holding me by the waist and I had my arms around his neck so I was just screaming because it was kind of fun. "We're shadow traveling. We'll get there faster." yelled Nico. I could bearly hear him even though we were so close to each other but I managed to hear what he said. "Next stop, Camp Half-blood." I yelled back,"We are in so much trouble!"

* * *

**Hopefully I have another idea tomorrow to post a chapter tomorrow. Peace out! ^_^**

**~Melissa**


	20. Emposai Are Worst Than An Angry Percy

**A/N: Hello fellow fanfic readers. Haven't typed in a while and thought I should stop being lazy and put the next chapter already. Well enough about this pointless A/N and just read the story. :)**

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Nico**

I could hardly believe that my Father didn't kill Rose. He really surprised me and to admit (not aloud but it's a start) that he was wrong! Wow. Rose was right, though. We were in trouble. After Percy and Annabeth make sure we're safe and not injured, they're going to kill us. Ugh, it's like I can already hear them. Good thing is that we have a good excuse. I didn't know exactly where to shadow travel, I had to admit that I was pretty tired and I couldn't travel that far without being knocked out for a day or two. I kind of refused to eat anything my father gave me. What if he did something to it and I would lose my memory or something. I didn't want to risk my chances.

I did feel my energy draining so I decided to shadow travel to central park. We were what looked like near the lake. The sun was just starting to rise so there wasnt any mortals to see us pop out of nowhere. That was the good news.

"What time do you think we spent down in the underworld?" asked Rose.

"Well, I was there for about two weeks and you only one. But that's if you wanted a specific answer." I replied.

"I thought we were going to Camp. This looks like Central Park."

"Well, shadow traveling is kind of tiring, especially when I take someone else with me, so yeah. I have a dracma so we can get a taxi."

"Uh, I don't think they take dracmas"

"I don't mean-" I suddenly stopped talking. "What is it?" whispered Rose. "Shh" I told her. I don't know if it was the feeling of another presence or change in the place around me but something felt different...almost dangerous. Then we heard a growl from the trees. I didn't know what it was but I grabbed my sword. Rose twisted her ring and a second later, she had tidalwave in her hand. We heard growling again, but this time it was closer. "I don't like this" whispered Rose. We stood back-to-back as we heard laughter. And not just any kind of laughter, it sounded like a soothing female sound. I felt like I was going into a trance but I quickly shook my head. It was hard for me to concentrate. Then four figures emerged from the woods. They ambushed us."Great" I muttered as the monsters emerged. I knew they were monsters even though they looked like girls. Very cute looking girls,_ Ugh, snap out of it!_ "Nico, what are they?" I wasn't really paying attention. I felt myself falling into the trance again. I just noticed how beautiful they looked. I knew it was a trick, but I couldn't stop staring at their mesmerizing eyes...

**Rose**

The African-American girl laughed. She was probably the leader. "Don't you know who we are, Rose? Didn't your brother, Percy Jackson, ever mention me? To be honest, when I heard that there was another child of Poseidon, I didn't believe it. I still sent my sisters to look for you."

"Uh, who and what ARE you? What do you want?"asked Rose.

"You're only delaying your death but if you must know my name's Kelly. Me and my sisters are _empousai_ in case you or your little friend havent figured it out yet. As to answer your last question, your brother made us looked weak and a laughing-stock. We're only here to redeem ourselves."

I didn't really know what to think. This was getting really annoying and scary to know lots of people want to kill you. I notice Nico wasn't really paying much attention. He just kept looking at the monsters. That didn't help my mood either. Sure they looked okay but they weren't that cute.

"Nico will you stay focused."

"Huh?"

"Nico, they might look like girls but they're monsters, remember?"

He didn't react. The _empousai_ giggled. "We have that affect on men. We feed on the blood of young men. After we deal with you, we'll have a little snack and be on our way." All the _empousai_ advanced looking very hungry. I couldn't fight them all by myself. I needed Nico to snap out of it. I didn't want to but whirled Nico to face me and slapped him. Hard.

"OW! Why did you do that for?!" Then he noticed that we had company. "Oh, right. Sorry, it's just that-"

"Look, we can talk about it later." I said as I faced an _empousai_ to my left. They were getting closer and I didn't know if Nico would zone out again and leave me alone to fight them. "Do you really think you can take on four of us?" she sneered. Then something bizarre happened. Their skin turned as white as chalk, their eyes turned red and their teeth became fangs. Their legs were the weirdest. One was a donkey's leg and the other looked like a bronze human leg. "Well they don't look so attractive anymore" said Nico. I smirked. "What?" I lunged at the nearest monster. It was easy since I caught her off guard. I sliced straight through her body. She screamed before turning to dust.

Kelli jumped on me from behind. I hit the floor and my sword flew out of my hand and somewhere behind Kelli. She gets on top of me and pins my hands with one hand. Kelli looks at me with a smile on her face. "Did you really think you could get away from us? Especially while we outnumber you. I'm a senior _empousai_. If Percy Jackson couldn't beat me, what made you think you could?" I looked around to see Nico fighting the other two _empousai_. I see he's trying really hard to stay focused and I know he can't last much longer. Kelli catches me looking at Nico. That only makes her smile even wider.

"Look, you can do whatever you want to me. Just leave him alone. He doesn't have anything to do with this." I tell Kelli. If I don't make it out of this alive, Nico should. Then I heard him scream in pain. I looked up again only to see him being pinned down by Kelli's sisters and bleeding from what looks like a very deep wound in his hand. Only did I notice that their nails look as sharp as knives. Nico's thrashing, trying to escape which is pointless since he's overpowered and without a sword. Then one of the _empousai_ that's pinning Nico's arms asks,"Kelly can you hurry up and kill the girl already. We're hungry." Kelly looks at me.

"Stop! Let him go!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I try to free myself from Kelli's grip. Kelli slaps me to shut me up. I can feel my skin sting. "You are getting on my last nerves you pathetic girl. You know what? Sisters change of plans. You can eat the boy first and we can just let the Child of Poseidon watch!" The _empousai_ look at Nico hungrily. "NO!" I scream as one of them lunges at him ready to sink her teeth into him.

* * *

**Is it good or not? I'm not sure. Reviews and/or PM would really help, please and thank you. Just want to make sure that it's appealing to people and if not maybe I should just stop.**

**~Melissa**


	21. Rose doesn't want to be a dolphin

**A/U: I just want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while and I'll try to update faster, but I'm not sure since I'm back in school and there's a lot of things going on. **

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Nico**

I could barely concentrate on fighting the _emposai _but can you blame me? That's what they do. All I knew was that me and Rose were surrounded and she was being pinned down by Kelly. The next thing I know, one of the _emposai_ cuts the hand with my sword, it disappears who knows where, I'm bleeding, and I'm trying to escape the _emposai's _hold on me. I can focus a little better since I hit my head when the _emposai _tackled me. I flare around but the monsters won't budge!

The _emposai _pinning my arms asks Kelly, "Kelly can you hurry up and kill the girl already? We're hungry." I hear Rose protest but I'm too busy trying to free myself that I don't really get what she said until I hear Kelly say,"You are getting on my last nerves you pathetic girl. You know what? Sisters change of plans. You can eat the boy first and we can just let the Child of Poseidon watch!" It was no use, I couldn't free myself. One of the_ emposai _lunged at me. Just before she tore through my flesh, an arrow flies out of nowhere and pierces her head. She makes this gargled scream before disintegrating and covers me in golden dust. I feel the grip on my arms loosen and I take the opportunity and hit the shocked emposai. Then I hear Annabeth. I turn to see a bunch of campers behind us. Will shoots qthe emposai behind me in the heart and she too turns to dust.

We advance to Kelly, who still has Rose pinned down. "Give it up, Kelly. You're outnumbered" I say.

"This isn't over, boy. I may not have been able to destroy you, but worst things are yet to come. Demigod will turn against demigod, you will destroy each other into near extinction, then we'll take care of the rest." She jumps into the air. I have enough time to pull Rose away and shield her with my body as Kelly explodes. When I look back up I see fire. The trees are in flames and I see nimphs trying to stop the fire. If it wasnt for Rose and her water bending powers, the fire might've spread and we'd never be able to stop it.

When the fire is taken care of, people start asking questions.

"Demigod against demigod? What does that mean?"

"What is going to happen?

"Why would we turn against each other?"

We look at Annabeth, but she's just as confused as we are (that doesnt happen very often). "I have a feeling that this has something to do with Rachel's prophesy. I'm not sure what it means, though." Annabeth admits, "But we can think about that later. Right now I want to know if you guys are okay." she looks at me and Rose with a worried look.

"We're okay. Just a few cuts and bruises but we're fine." says Rose.

Annabeth sighs with relief and then she changes her expression to a face I know so well. It's the you-are-in-so-much-trouble look. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Do you know how worried Percy is? When we get back, you better have a good reason as to why you left camp and didn't come back for weeks!" She yells at us.

I felt kinda guilty for worrying Percy. I looked at Rose and knew she must also be feeling the same. We drove back to Camp Half Blood in a white Van. Annabeth refused to hear our excuses until we got back. That didn't stop her from lecturing us on how irresponsible we were and not mention we were putting ourselves in great danger. I was a bit annoyed by this. Rose however looked like she might throw up at any moment. I can understand, Annabeth is pretty scary when she's angry. "Are you okay?" I whispered to Rose. Annabeth wasnt paying much attention to us. She was to involved in her speech. "Yeah, I just feel horrible that I made Percy worried. I don't even want to imagine Tyson." I took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled. I felt the van come to a stop.

"Okay everyone out." said Annabeth. We were at the bottom of Half Blood Hill. "Come on you two, Percy must still be in his cabin." When we walked to Cabin Three, not many people were up yet. It was early morning. We finally got to cabin three and Rose slowly opened the door. "Percy, are you in here?" she asked timidly. There was no sign of him. His bed was not made. "Maybe he got up early to look for you," said Annabeth. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling in my stomach. The room felt differently and I didn't think Percy left to look for us. "Don't worry, he'll show up around Lunch. He always does. I'll go tell Travis and Connor to tell the search parties to come back." Annabeth left the room leaving me and Rose alone. Rose groaned and threw herself on her bed. I was feeling pretty tired so I threw myself next to her and we stayed like that for a minute or two looking at the ceiling.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" she asked.

I shrugged," I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out when Percy gets back."

"You know, I've missed this place."

"We weren't gone too long."

"I know, but here I actually felt genuinely happy and loved."

I didn't really know what to say to that. We sat up on the bed just staring at a far off point.I turn to look at Rose. "Sooo, we didn't die" I say. Rose smiles as she remembers I said the same thing after the whole Zeus/Poseidon incident. "Why don't we go and celebrate?" I wish we could go to the clearing but I guess disappearing again is not a good idea. "

"Sure. I know lets get some food and a blanket. We can go to the beach and, you know, have a picnic."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Rose asked. I blushed as she said that.

"I guess I am." I finally said and took her hand," Rose, will you go out with me?"

It was Rose's turn to blush. She laughed,"Of course, silly." She pulled me in for a hug. It didn't last long since Tyson ran into the room. As soon as he saw us, he gave us both a bear hug. "Rose, Nico! You are not dead. That's good." He must've been real happy because he wouldn't let go of us until The Stoll brothers, Katie, Rachel, Jake, Will and Dan and Mike came in the cabin. They must've heard we were back. Tyson finally let us go. The little six year olds ran and hugged Rose. Everyone else was asking what happened and if we were okay. "Guys, slow down. We will tell you everything as soon as Percy gets back" I said.

_So much for our date,_ I thought as we walked towards the dinner pavilion. We got mobbed by a bunch of campers bombarding us with questions. We wouldn't say anything until Percy came, we kept telling them. Of course when Annabeth came and told us that Chiron and Mr.D wanted to talk to us in the Big House, we were going to have to tell them what happened. If we didn't, who knows what Mr.D would do.

* * *

When we finally got inside the Big House, Chiron and Mr.D were already waiting for us. Mr.D looked very angry.

"Well, look decided to come back?" he said.

"Mr.D, let them explain themselves before assuming anything." Chiron told him.

"Please, I've let Angelo come in and out as he pleases, do I not? He's a special case. All I know is that, apparently, breaking the rules runs in the family." Mr.D looked at Rose. "Can't I just turn her into a dolphin or a grape vine? It would surely save us more time." Chiron sighed. "Children would you mind explaining where you've been these past couple weeks?" Me and Rose took turns explaining what happened. I might've left out a few parts, like finding out about Camp Jupiter. When we're done Mr. D still doesn't look happy, maybe because he doesn't get to turn Rose into a sea mammal.

So our morning was pretty crazy with all the campers asking what happened, are you okay, and the occasional 'Rose will you go out with me?' question. It's noon when everyone finally settles down for lunch. I eat alone as usual, but when I look towards the Poseidon table, I only see Rose. She looks at me with confusion. She's probably wondering where Percy is. Tyson volunteered to go get him but still hasn't come back either. Where is Percy?

After lunch I meet up with Rose at her cabin. I'm not surprised when I find Annabeth there.

"where is that seaweed brain?" asks Annabeth,"He should be back by now."

"Don't worry, he'll show up. Maybe he's just running late." said Rose.

"No, I feel like something's happened and I don't know why" protested Annabeth.

"Annabeth, calm down, I'm sure you're making a big deal over nothing" I say to her. Honestly, I wanted to tell her I had the same feeling that I couldn't explain.

"I'll call Sally. Maybe he's there or at least stopped by for something." says Annabeth as she rushes to the door. When she's gone, it's me and Rose again. "you're not worried about Percy, are you?" I ask Rose. She sighs, "I don't know."

**Rose**

Days go by and still no sign of Percy. I'm starting to think of the possibilities and none all too pretty. This feeling of uncertainty is eating at me and I wonder if this is exactly how Percy felt when I was gone. Great, I think, now I'm depressed and guilty. I want to go look for him, but Mr. D won't let me and he said if I tried another stunt like that, he'll kick me out of the camp or incinerate me. Not much options to choose. I have to stay put which only gives me time to worry. I don't even have Nico because I barely see him. Nico gets to go look for Percy while all I do is sit around and cry in my cabin hoping he'll be okay and come back. Of course when Nico is here we use all that time in that nice clearing and just hold on to each other and say comforting words. Well, they're mostly for me. The only thing on my mind when Nico isn't here is:

Is Percy going to come back? Or is he even alive?

* * *

**A/U: So yeah, hope you liked it and review. Bye**

**~Melissa L.**


	22. Annabeth Broke The Chariot

**A/U: Next chapter yay! So just real quick I wanted to say that I uploaded a Mini story called "It's kind of Romantic, Don't you think?" if you could just check it out. An I'm doing a poll so if you could go to my profile and vote. I'll make a one-shot for the most voted couple. Yeah so half of this is the lost hero dialogue with Rose's thought so on with the story.**

* * *

**Rose**

I got out of bed early, three days after Percy's disappearance. Nico was waiting for me outside my cabin. "Hey Nico, what's up?" I asked.

"Before I leave to look for Percy, Annabeth told me to tell you that they're going to have a meeting at the big house in ten minutes. She looked unusually excited about something too. Well I need to get going."

I walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Nico blushed. "Be careful. I don't want you to not come back too." He nodded and ran into a nearby shadow and disappeared.

"Well, better go see what Annabeth wants," I said to myself and headed to the big house.

* * *

"I had a dream," said Annabeth. All the cabin counselors were listening intently to her. "I saw Hera and told me that my answer is at the Grand Canyon. She said to look for a guy with a left shoe missing. Now I usually would have dismissed anything Hera says but I must be that desperate. I want to go check it out. She said I had to go today."

"That's got to be a sign! The gods haven't contacted us in like forever!"exclaimed Travis.

"It hasn't been forever doofus," said Katie, who was sitting next to him. Travis rolled his eyes,"It's an expression, duh."

"Guys shut up, you can flirt later, right now we have to focus." grinned Connor. Katie looked at him like he'd just swallowed a bug. "Ew! Me? With him?"

Travis smirked,"Please, you'd be lucky if I ever went out with you, who wouldn't go out with me? Look at me, I'm hot" everyone started laughing, well, except Annabeth, who was just looking impatient and me, who wanted to learn more about the dream. "Settle down everyone. Look the thing is that I have to go."

"Annabeth's right. Flying there would be faster." Said Lou Ellen.

"Will, can I borrow the chariot?" Asked Annabeth. Will sighed,"Alright. Just try not to destroy it.

"I'll go with you. You're going to need someone to fly that chariot." Said Butch. Annabeth nodded. I realized that I hadn't said anything. "Wait, I want to go too. Percy's my brother!" I said jumping out of my seat. "No, it could be dangerous. Besides, you are not allowed to go out of camp. Not after what happened and I don't want to explain to Percy that Mr. D turned you into a sea mammal." Said Annabeth. I tried to protest but everyone had agreed. It just wasn't fair.

I sighed knowing that I was beaten,"Fine, just hurry back if you do find Percy."

Annabeth nodded," Just don't get your hopes up. The "Queen" told me this and she hates me so we don't know if she's lying or not." The meeting was over and everyone started leaving to go to their daily activities.

* * *

Annabeth had been gone for a while. I couldn't help but hope that she had found him. I was just sitting at the porch steps of cabin three when I saw an object falling from the sky and into the lake. I quickly ran over to the lake knowing that they came back.

My heart was pounding. Did Anbabeth and Butch have Percy with them in the lake? I already pictured him coming out of the water and running to me. He would give me a hug an say how much he misses me. Percy would have plenty of time to scold me about running away to the underworld but not before telling me how much I mean to him.

I reached the lake. A crowd was already forming and I saw them swimming to shore with the help of the nereids. I didn't see Percy. My heart sank. There we're three new kids coming.

One was a boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen with blond hair and icy blue eyes. Then there was a girl who looked about the other boy's age. She had brown choppy hair. She looked naturally pretty. The last kid looked like a Latino. He had curly black hair, though you could barely tell since it was wet. He wore a jacket with lots of pockets and had a mischievous grin on his face. I pushed through the crowd until I reached Annabeth. Will beat me to it. He looked mortified as he saw the chariot in pieces," Annabeth! I said you could _borrow _the chariot, not destroy it!"

"Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed," I'll get it fixed, I promise."

Will scowled at the chariot one last time before turning to the new kids and studying them," these are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?"

"Claimed?" Asked the Latino boy.

Before Annabeth could explain, Will said, "Any sign of Percy?"

"No," admitted Annabeth. I heard other people around me muttering. I sighed deeply trying not to let tears fall from my eyes. I turned my attention back and saw Drew examining the newcomers. I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Well, I hope they're worth the trouble."

I wanted to tell Drew to stop. We weren't exactly friends but I didn't want to see a fight. I could tell by the way drew and the new girl looked at each other that they weren't going to get along.

The Latino boy (wish I knew their names) snorted," Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?"

"No kidding," said the blond boy said," How about some answers before you start judging us-like, what is this place, why are we here, and how long do we have to stay?"

"Jason," Annabeth said(so that's his name)," I promise we'll answer your questions. And drew, all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit, the trips didn't accomplish what I hoped for." The girl with the braids answered,"hey, we didn't ask to be brought here." Drew sniffed," and nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?" I knew things were going to get ugly. The girl stepped up and looked determine to smack drew but Annabeth said," Piper stop."

Miraculously, Piper(good, I'm learning names) backed off. wise choice, I thought. That girl piper must've figured out that you don't mess with Annabeth no matter what.

"We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome,"said Annabeth giving drew another pointed look."We'll assign each a guide, give them a tour off camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

"Will somebody tell me what claimed means?" Piper asked. Then something formed on top of the Latino boy's head. It was a blazing holographic image of a fiery hammer.

"That," Annabeth said,"is claiming."

"What did I do?" The Latino asked. He looked at his reflection in the water and yelped, "Is my hair on fire?" He started running around trying to get away from the image but it just followed him. It was kind of funny to watch but I managed not to laugh out loud.

"that can't be good," I heard bitch mutter," the curse-"

"Butch shut up," Annabeth said,"Leo, you've just been claimed-"

"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan isn't it?" Everyone turned to him. "Jason," Abnabeth said carefully,"how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure." Okay that's a little creepy.

"Vulcan?" Leo demanded," I don't even LIKE Star Trek. What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said,"the god of blacksmiths and fire."

The fiery hammer faded, but Leo kept swatting the air like he was afraid it was following him. "The god of what? Who?" Annabeth turned to Will. "Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour?" Introduce him to his bunk mates in cabin nine."

"Sure Annabeth."

"what's cabin nine?" Leo asked," and I'm not a Vulcan."

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will put a hand on his shoulder and took him to the cabins.

Annabeth started studying Jason. Then Annabeth told him to hold out his arm. He HA a weird tattoo. It had a dozen straight lines like a barcode and over it was an eagle and the letters SPQR. "I've never seen marks like this," Annabeth said,"Where did you get them?"

Jason shook his head," I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know." Did this guy have amnesia or something?

"They were burned into your skin," Annabeth noticed. "They were," Jason said. He winced. "I mean...I think so. I don't remember."

everyone was silent waiting for Annabeth to say something. Finally she said, " He needs to go straight to Chiron. Drew, would you-"

"absolutely." Drew laced her arm through Jason's. "This way sweetie. I'll introduce you to out director. He's...an interesting guy." She looked back at piper, gave her a smug smile and led Jason to the big house. The crowd began to disperse. Annabeth and I locked eyes for second. We both were thinking the same thing, Where could Percy be? I nodded at her and left to go for a swim to calm me down.

* * *

**A/U: Hope you enjoy the chapter and review. Not a lot of Nico so he won't be there too much but there might be lots of... I won't tell you but I think you could guess. (Hint: it's my fave character) [Not much of a clue. Since you don't know me but whatever] **


End file.
